Senior Trip Gone Wrong
by annahlisee
Summary: So, it's finally Aria's senior year in high school! But what happens when the chaperones for her senior class trip to Washington D.C end up being Mr. Ezra Fitz and her mom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I had this AMAZING idea from my friend who was talking about her senior trip to D.C. Then we talked about PLL. I was like OMG! An Ezria senior trip! Anyways, I WILL still be working on ****Never Ending Lie****; I just wanted to write this before I forgot it! It will only be about 5 pretty long chapters, and I will be updating ****Never Ending Lie**** as I write this sooo…. ;)**

**Disclaimer-I swear, I'm really Sara Shepard….hahah god I whish. Anyways yeahh I don't own anything but the plot :/**

* * *

><p>Holy. Crap.<p>

For once I love the school board. They planned a week long senior trip to D.C. The chaperones consist of Mr. Fay, Ms. Welch, Mrs. Silverstone, and Mr. Ezra Fitz. My AP English teacher who also happens to double as my almost-2-year boyfriend. Yeah, I know teacher/student relationship. It's illegal right? Yeah, it is, do you honestly think we give a shit? We love each other way too much to breakup over some stupid law. So anyway, school trip? More like week-long getaway with my boyfriend! I was so excited when Ezra told us this morning in English class. . .

* * *

><p>"Okay everybody. I have a big surprise for you. The school board has finally got their act together and planned you guys a senior class trip! Because of the cost of the trip, the board has decided only to take the top 2 out of the 5 classes." We all must have looked very confused, so Ezra…or should I say Mr. Fitz?... continued. "The board calculated each English classes' averages and is only letting the top two classes get to go to Washington DC for a week. The other 3 classes will be going to NYC for two days. I am very happy to announce that due to the near perfect average that a Ms. Spencer Hasting has and the extra credit essays that a Ms. Aria Montgomery has been completing…" Ezra was cut off by Hanna's shrill laugh.<p>

"Is there some thing funny Ms. Marin?" Ezra asked throwing her a very serious look. Thankfully, Hanna got the message to shut up and did so.

"Sorry Mr. Fitz" she said sheepishly realizing that she had almost let something about me and Ezra's relationship slip.

"Good. Back to what I was saying. You guys are one of the top two classes…." Ezra went on to talk about the cost, expected behavior, and other stuff about the trip. As he was passing out the permission slips, we all saw the date of the trip. 5-6-11 through 5-13-11. We were leaving on Friday. Today was Monday, the 2nd. The entire class began to speak about that at once.

"Now I know the date is very soon, but it is the only time the school can fit it in due to finals. Because it is so soon, I would like to know who can go on the trip by tomorrow." He was cut off by the bell. "Any financial issues see the office! I want forms back to me tomorrow!" Ezra screamed as the kids piled out of the classroom. As usual, I stayed behind until everybody else had left.

"Class trip to D.C? Sounds like a lovely getaway!" I said in a teasing tone as I placed my hand on Ezra's.

"Why do you think I volunteered to chaperone?" he said in a sexy voice. "By the way, tell your dear friends they need to be more careful, Hanna…."

"Trust me Ezra, I got it. Speak of the devil…" Hanna opened the classroom door and stuck her head inside.

"Alright Fitzy, we know you lover her, soul mates, happy for the trip, blah blah blah, but she has to get to History class, unless you want her mom to get suspicious as to why she showed up late…."

"For once, she has a good point" Ezra agreed. He kissed me quickly and sent me on my way to my mom's class.

* * *

><p>After school I went over to Ezra's apartment to plan how we would manage our version of the senior trip.<p>

"I'm so excited for this!" I said.

"I know! Me too! I mean we can go in public as long as no one from the school is around!"

"We would have to be really careful though. And as annoying as Hanna can be, her, Spencer, and Emily can really help cover for us. They do so much already."

"It's a good thing your mom's not coming though. That will take away a lot of tension."

"Yeah defiantly. And besides, Mr. Fay and Mrs. Silverstone are so old they wont even suspect anything, and Ms. Welch is too concerned with herself to even give us a second glance. And that is even if we accidently let something slip or something."

"I love you"

"I love you too Ezra" He leaned in to kiss me, I moved in closer and pressed my lips to him, his hands automatically went into my dark wavy hair and to the small of my back, my hand went around his neck. We stayed like that just making out for a while. He was reaching to take of my shirt, but I slipped away. He looked at me with those huge, blue eyes of his. He was upset.

"I have to go home. My mom thinks I'm at English extra help. Besides I have to make sure I can go on the trip and stuff. I'll be back later though" I said with a teasing smile.

"See you then Aria."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, much to my demise, I was in my house instead of Ezra's.<p>

"Hey mom!" I said "Guess what?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"What honey?"

"They planned the senior trip!"

"Ohhh. When? How much? Where too?"

"This Friday to the next. Only $500, and to Washington D.C!"

"Haha. I heard about that, I volunteered to chaperone, but Mr. Fitz said they already had enough so…"

"No! Mom its fine, you don't have to chaperone!" I did NOT want her running my week with Ezra. I took a deep breath. "So can I go on the trip?"

"Of course Aria!"

"Great! I have to go tell the girls! Ill be back later!"

"Wait, Aria! What about dinner?"

"I'll eat at Spencers!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran out the door and back into my car. I texted the girls

**Hey girlies!**

**I can go! Can you? Cover for me and Ezra when were there?**

**Love y'all!**

**-Aria**

They all replied with a yes for both questions.

* * *

><p>I drove back to Ezra's. I didn't have to let myself in, the door was already open. I walked into the apartment and I was about to say 'I can go babe!' but before I could I saw Ezra staring at me with wide eyes. In front of him, with his back to me was the principal of our school. I could recognize him from his graywhite hair and tight fitting suits.

Shit.

I didn't want to run out of the apartment, knowing I would make noise. Besides the door had already shut silently behind me. I looked around for somewhere to hide.

Bathroom? No it was across the apartment.

Bedroom? Same.

My only option was the kitchen, even though there was no wall or doors separating it from the room where Ezra and the principal were, it was all I had. I quickly tiptoed about 20 feet to my left and went to stand behind the fridge. As far as I knew, the principal wouldn't be able to see me.

"Oh, is it really 6 already?" I heard Ezra say suddenly. "Im sorry Principal Gray, but Im afraid you have to leave. I have a diner date."

"Oh a girlfriend?"

"Of sorts."

"Okay, well im not going to interrupt that. Have fun Ezra."

"I will. Bye"

"See you tomorrow."

After I heard the door close, I waited 15 seconds before coming out of my hiding spot.

"That was close" I said, adrenaline still pumping trough my blood.

"Too close." Ezra agreed. Pulling me close to him. "Can you go on the trip?" he asked whispering into my hair.

"Yes! I cant wait"

"Me neither."

He pulled me closer to him, if that was possible, and pressed his lips to mine. Eventually we made it too the bedroom and 'had fun'….

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? Love? Hate with a burning passion? Tell me so i know what to changeadd! KayloveyouguysBYEE!**

**-Lissa Grace**

**Thanks to Katie for all the help soo far x3 love ya girly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everybody! This is a shorter chapter :( but the next one will be A LOT longer so just keep waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I love u FanFiction…but if I owned PLL why the hell would I be writing on here?**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in Ezra's arms. I had used the 'staying at Spencer's excuse' on my mom again. AS usual, she belived it without a second look. I looked over and saw Ezra was awake. I finally asked the question that had been in the back of my head all night.<p>

"Ezra, why was the principal here?"

"He wanted to clarify some things about the trip. Explain the rules and plans and stuff. In fact, one of those rules was not to have any inappropriate contact with any student."

"Oh really Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes Ms. Montgomery."

"So does what we did last night count as inappropriate behavior?" I said in a teasing tone as I ran my hands up and down Ezra's chest.

"Not in my mind" then he attacked my lips again.

We were literally about to have sex again until Ezra, the teacher that he is, reminded me. "Don't we have school?" Crap.

* * *

><p>Ten extremely rushed minutes later me and Ezra ran into school. Him in dark jeans converse, and a button down shirt with an untie black tie. Me in the skinny jeans and boots I wore yesterday and an old Hollis sweatshirt of Ezra's. I loved wearing hia clothes. Its so fun to watch his face in class. I went right into class, Ezra had to go to the office first, and sat in my seat in the back of the class. Between Hanna and Emily and right behind Spencer. Ezra came running in as soon as the bell rang. The class noticed his half unbuttoned shirt, untied tie, and untied shoes.<p>

"Hey , why are you so late?" some jock asked.

"Yeah, Fitz were you getting some last night?" said another.

All three of my best friends turned in their seats and looked at me.

"Aria…" Spencer said.

"What?" whispered back. "You know I stayed over there!"

"But did you do him?" Emily asked.

"Why even bother asking she's wearing his clothes! She always wears his clothes after she had sex with him!"

"Ladies?" Ezra…er…Mr. Fitz said cutting Hanna off. "Please be quite. Class has started. Unless, there is something you would like to share with the class?"

"Mr. Fitz" Hanna began slowly, almost in a taunting tone "I don't think you want to us to tell the class what we are disscusing…OWW!" she said as I kicked her to shut her up.

"Hahah" the jocks from before said. "You talking about how hot Fitz is?"

"Yeah" the other one continued "Or did Aria get some last night too?" both of them laughed and high fived eachother.

I tried really had not to laugh. Instead I looked over at Ezra and grinned. Me and him made eye contact and I began to act all flirty. Sexily chewing on his sweatshirt. Stuff like that.

* * *

><p>Seven hours of extreme sexual tension later, and I was free! And my happiness ended as soon as I got home….<p>

"Aria! Guess what?" my mom said, literally butsting with excitement, the moment I walked in the door. I didn't even get to ask before she answered. "I get to chaperone your trip to D.C!"

"Wh..wha…what? Why?" I managed to stammer out. If she really was gonna chaperone this trip I was so screwed. It would be near impossible to hide with Ezra now. Hiding from other teachers, possible. Hiding from my mom, who considers Ezra a damily friend. Not so much.

"Well Mr. Fay dislocated his hip and I offered to take his place as a chaperone. Isnt that great?"

_NO MOM! ITS NOT GREAT! YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE NOW I CANT GO HOOK UUP WITH MY ENGLISH TEACHER/BOYFRIEND! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THIS FOR US? I MEAN COME ON! ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO DATE EITHER!_

"Great mom! I can't wait." I said hoping to hide any emotion that was in my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taking so long to update! I'm at a month long modeling job thingy so I cant update too much, but I promise I will try! Never Ending Lie is next sooo :D<strong>

**Love y'all!**

**-Lissa Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm doing this modeling job thing and I have NO time to myself at all :( I will try my best to update this and Never Ending Lie more! **

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?**

* * *

><p>"Okay everybody." Ezra began. We were standing outside the school on Friday morning waiting to leave for our trip. "Here are the car arrangements. . ." he went on to explain who was going to be in whose car. My mom, Ms. Welch, Mrs. Silverstone, Ezra (of course), and the principal and assistant principal. All of them except for Ezra had minivans, losers. I wasn't paying attention to anything except the mesmerizing way Ezra's lips moved and how I wished they could be attached to mine right now. I didn't look at anything else until I head my name.<p>

"But Mr. Fitz!" my mom suddenly exclaimed "You forgot Aria in the seating arrangement!"

Ezra scanned his list to see if my mom was right. As if he didn't already know.

"I guess your right Ella. Ms. Montgomery," he said turning to me "I guess you could just ride with me."

"Woah Fitzy!" Hanna screamed "Ride me?" I'm sure that girl had plenty more to say but I stomped on her foot, getting her to shut up.

"Ms. Marin that is totally inappropriate. Please get you mind out of the gutter. I said 'Ride with me' as in in my car." He gave Hanna a death stare. "Ella, is I okay if Aria rides in my car with me?" He glared at Hanna as he said the last part.

"Of course Ezra, you are a close family friend. It's fine." Oh stupid, ignorant, naïve, idiotic mother. . . I love you.

* * *

><p>Later I climbed in to the car with Ezra making sure not to show my total happiness, excitement, or an emotion really. I'll admit it was pretty damn hard to do.<p>

* * *

><p>So the first half hour of the ride was boring cause we were right in front of my mom's car and couldn't do anything. Except for the past few minutes where Ezra kept rubbing my thigh in sexy seductive ways. I really wanted more than anything to just reach over and kiss him with every ounce of energy I had, but my mom was in her car about 15 feet away. Defiantly not the best idea ever. But then Ezra did in fact come up with the BEST idea EVER. The next gas station we saw, he pulled into and slowly drove until all the other chaperone's cars had passed. He then drove around to the back of the gas station. The moment he parked the car, I jumped out of my sea and onto his lap. He pushed the button on the door and his chair reclined so I was laying on top of him. I pressed my lips fourcefully to his and began doing to him with my hands what I had been doing with my eyes for the past half hour. Undressing him. We took of each others shirts, still making out, of course. I was thinking of how amazing my life was at the moment. Then all of a sudden my phone started to buzz. I let it ring for a good 5 minutes until it finally killed the mood.<p>

"Hello?" I said clearly unhappy.

"Aria!" Hanna whispered into her phone. Clearly so my mom didn't hear her. "Get the fuck away from the gas station ASAP!"

"Why?"

"Cause your Mom is coming over there for gas now!"

"Shit!"

"No duh girly! Now move on to another parking lot where you can finish doing your teacher."

"Hanna, we weren't doing that!"

"Well you were going to!"

"Hanna!...your right" I finally admitted. I jumped off Ezra's lap and hung up on Hanna.

"Aria?" Ezra asked clearly worried.

"My mom is driving back here for gas. Drive away. NOW!"

* * *

><p>5 minutes later me and Ezra were on our way to D.C. again. Ezra kept looking at me funnily.<p>

"Ezra, why are you staring?"

"Aria…where is your shirt?" he replied clearly trying, and failing to hold back laughter.

I looked down at my shirt to see what he was talking about. Than I realized, I wasn't wearing a shirt. My tank top was god knows where and I was sitting in a car with only a bra and shorts on.

"Not that I'm complaining!" Ezra said teasingly. "However, im sure your mom and some other teachers might disagree."

"Well where is my shirt then?"

"Ummm….it may have accidently been thrown out the window back at the gas station…."

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA'S POV<strong>

As Aria's mother pulled into the gas station, Emily, Spencer, and I all gasped a bit. Mona, Naomi, and Riley (they were sitting in the middle row of Ella's mini van) turned and looked at us. I looked over at my two best friends and I could tell we were all hoping for the same thing. We hoped Aria was able to stop hooking up with her teacher long enough to drive away.

"Girls!" Aria's mom said after she finished pumping the gas. "If you want you can buy a snack or something while I pay inside."

"Okay." Mona said grabbing Naomi and Riley and running inside. Me, Em, and Spence walked slowly with Ella. That is of course until she stopped.

"Girls look!" she said pointing at something on the ground a few feet away. It was a tank top. Aria's tank top. "Is that someone's shirt? Ew, who would do something like that behind a gas station. Its gross."

"EXCUSE ME! DID YOU JUST CALL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER GR….." I was about to spill some serious shit about Ella calling her own daughter gross and dirty, but thank god Spencer stopped me.

"What about my daughter Hanna?" Ella asked looking suspicious.

"Nothing. I was just-"

"Wait, Hanna, is that Aria's shirt? I thought it looked familier!"

"No Ms. Mongomery. It is definatly not her shirt."

"Yes it is! She just bought it the other day! I remember her wearing it out the door this morning."

"It's probably just a coincidence." Emily said. Before she could even finish, Ella ran over and looked at the shirt.

"Girls, this is defiantly Aria's shirt! It says her name on the tag! But why is it here?"

"Ummm…" Spencer said, for once she was speechless.

"I'm going to call her and ask. OhMiGod! What if her and Mr. Fitz were doing something back here…."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Again sry for taking so long. I will try to update a lot more now that im back home with my laptop and enough time :)<strong>

**-Lissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've had a lot of personal issues and my computer crashed and I lost everything too :/ But now im back and ready to write A LOT!**

**Disclaimer-IF I OWNED PLL EZRIA WOULD HAVE HAD SEX LONG AGO AND JASON WOULD BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN IN A VERY HEAVY ESCAPE-PROOF SAFE. WITHOUT AIR. AND HE WOULD BE DEAD. AND HURT. AND DEAD.**

* * *

><p><strong>ARIAS POV<strong>

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone on the third ring.

"Hey Aria"

"Mom! Umm whatsup?"

"Where are you?"

"Um in Ez...Mr. Fitz's car on Route 26. Why?"

"Remember that gas station you guys stopped at?"

"Yeah..." I did not like where this conversation was going.

"Well me and the girls are there now. And your shirt is laying on the ground. Any explanation for that? Were you doing something with Mr. Fitz?"

Time to lie...again. "Ugh mom that's sooooo gross! He's my teacher. I accidently spilt my drink on that shirt so I took it off and put on my hoodie. While me and Mr. Fitz went inside to buy a snack we left it on the back of the car to dry. I guess we forgot it was there so when we drove away it fell off of the car!"

"Oh! Okay Aria. Well I have to go me and the girls lost alot of time!"

"Alright mom bye!"

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath relived to got out of another situation like this. I turned to Ezra.

"Nice lie, as usual PookieBear"

"Why thank you 'Z'"

Me and Ezra fell into a fit of giggles and we kept talking and laughing until we made it to DC.

* * *

><p>"Okay room assignments!" My mom said. Everybody had finally arrived at our hotel. My mom was now reading off room assignments. Of course, seeing as Ezra had made the arrangements, our rooms were right next to eachother.<p>

"Okay everybody! Go up to your rooms, unpack, and be down here for dinner in two hours."

I was just about to drag my huge suite case to the elevator when someone grabbed it from me.

"Need some help with that?" I looked up at the face of Noel Kahn.

"No thanks Noel, I can handle it."

"No Aria, I'm trying to be a gentleman. I'll take the bag."

"No Noel!" I said a bit more forcefully this time.

"Is there something wrong here?" Ezra asked innocently when giving Noel an evil glare. **(AN-Noel never found out about Aria/Ezra as a couple) **

"Not at all Mr. Fitz. I'll see you later Aria." As he said the last words, Noel leaned forward and hugged me.

"Noel get off me. Go away." But he didn't let go. He kept hugging me until he leaned in farther to kiss me. His lips had just touched mine when Noel was ripped backwards by Ezra.

"I believe she asked you to go." Ezra growled into Noel's face.

"Whatever." Noel replied nonchalantly.

Ezra glared at Noel as he walked away. "I never liked that kid. I mean why…."

I looked over Ezra's shoulder and saw my mom walking over towards us with a questioning look on her face.

"Okay thanks Mr. Fitz! I just forgot what room I was in! Bye!" I said louder than Ezra. He got the hint and stopped talking.

* * *

><p>I finally got up to the room and the second I opened the door my friends bombarded me.<p>

"What took so long?" said Emily.

"What happened at that gas station. You need to be more careful." Spencer said cooly.

"Were you hookin up with Fitzy again? Get it in Aria!" Hanna...god help this girl, she was insane!

"Slow down" I began. I looked at Emily. "Noel cornered me and tried to kiss me and Ezra had to stop him. That's what took so long Em." I turned to face Spencer "I know I should be more careful Spence, but we were kindda rushed to get out of there." Lastly, I turned to Hanna. I had no words for her I just shook my head and smiled.

"I'll be back guys, I just need to talk to Ezra."

As I walked out of our room, I swear I heard Hanna whisper, "Well if we hear screaming and banging we know not to be worried." I rolled my eyes as I closed out door and walked three feet and knocked on Ezra's.

"Miss. Montgomery? Can I help you?" Ezra asked a worried look on his face.

"Ez…wait Miss. Mon-" I was going to ask about why Ezra was calling me that and acting so weirdly, but another voice cut me off.

"Aria? What are you doing here?"

Mom…

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's crazyyyy short, but I wanted the cliffy. Lets make a deal, 5 reviwes by 5pm today and I'll post the next chapter by the end of the day! Tell everybody to R+R!<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**-Lissa Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would talk about that horrid PLL epi last night…but I'll leave my rants on twitter and tumblr. This site is for happy-sexy-ezria-stories!**

**And I am putting Never Ending Lie on hold until this story is finished!**

**Dislaimer: IF I OWNED PLL JASON WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN FUCKING BORN!**

* * *

><p>"Aria? Are you okay?" my mom asked tentatively. I looked at her and realized I had been staring at Ezra's abs for the past few seconds. Why was her not wearing a shirt? In the same room as my mom!<p>

"Um, were you guys…" I began. Ezra's eyes grew and he began shaking his head furiously.

My mom giggled and said "Of course not Aria! I just came to plan where we would go for dinner…"

"And I was just about to go in the shower." Ezra finished.

"Oh okay, I guess." I said. I saw in Ezra's eyes that it was the truth.

"Um, Aria, what are you doing here?" my mom said again.

"Oh I just thought this was my room, I guess I forgot the number again." I said sheepishly.

"But where are your bags?" my mom asked?

"Oh…they are already in my room…umm but i thought I left my…phone downstairs and when I came back up I guess I just knocked on the wrong door!" I said thinking fast.

"Okay."

"Great. I'll just go now" I said as I awkwardly back out of Ezra's room closing the door behind me.

I walked back into my room and began speaking.

"My mom was fucking in there with him! What the hell was she thinking? I mean its not like she knows about me and Ez-"

I was cut off by a new voice. Mona. "What are you talking about Aria?"

"Um, nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Oh me and Hanna were just talking about guys. Then Spencer and Emily joined in."

"Oh. Any guys in particular?" I asked casually.

"Well I've had my eye on Mr. Fitz for a while now. He is always checking me out. I love it" Mona said as if she should be in Ezra's pants already.

"Um, Mona you know he has a fucking girlfriend right? And he loves her alot."

Ezra loves me so much, that's why we had sex like three months ago…SHIT! Three months….

"And…and they are pregnant!" I continued as if almost in a trance. I haven't had my period in three months. Since the first time me and Ezra have had sex.

"And how do you know all of that?" Mona asked. The other girls just started at me. They were probably in as much shock about the pregnancy outburst as I was.

"You have to go Mona. Aria has something really important to tell us." Hanna said dragging Mona to the door.

"What?"

"Just go Mona!" All four of us screamed at the same time. As soon as the door shut my four best friends turned to me.

"Aria…"Emily said shyly

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Specer asked kindly.

"ARE YOU HAVING FITZ'S BABY?" Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs.

After Spence and Em got Hanna to shut up, I answered. "No. I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Yes" I admitted. "I haven't had my period in three months. Since the first time we had sex." Just then there was a knock on the door. Spencer got up and answered it.

"Um, Aria, you should probably take this one." Spencer said. I got up and saw Ezra at the door.

"Aria," Ezra said slowly. "I heard Hanna yell something about a baby…" He trailed off. I looked at him. Tears were slowly falling down my face. I looked Ezra right in the eye and nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked walking over to hug me.

"I haven't had my period since we first had sex."

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a father."

"Ezra, I'm so sorry."

"Aria." He tilted my face towards his. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll protect you and the baby. I'm so happy that we are going to have this baby." He put his hand on my stomach and kissed me. It wasn't like out usual fast, passionate kisses like we usually share in the back of his car or in his apartment. It was slow, building, and full of emotions and feeling.

"Fitzy, shes already pregnant!" I forgot Hanna and the others were even still in the room. Me and Ezra broke apart and blushed.

"Aria, Ezra." Spencer began. "One of you should probably buy a pregnancy test after dinner today, just so we could be sure about this."

"Good idea Miss. Hastings." Ezra said.

"I'm full of them" Spencer said. We all giggled. Of course Spencer would be able to come up with good ideas and relive the tension.

"I have to go" Ezra said standing up. I stood with him. "I'll get a test as were walking back after dinner. Meet me in my room later." Ezra said. He bent down and kissed me softly and then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"You guys are just too cute together!" Hanna said after we had ordered our dinner at the restaurant down the street from the hotel. "Like seriously, if I saw you guys walking down the street together I would think that you were an adorable newly wed couple."<p>

"Thanks Hanna." I was still shocked that I was probably pregnant.

"I mean honestly I'm surprised your not super happy about the baby, I mean it is Ezra's right? Of course it is, so you love right? So I would be happy if me and Caleb got pregnant cause I love him. And-"

"Hanna," spencer fiercely whispered. "Drop it!"

"But shes pregnan-"

"Drop. It."

"Fine. Sorry Aria."

"It's fine Hanna. But I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I'm like three months pregnant! What if I start showing? And morning sickness?"

"Aria, don't worry. We'll help you out!" said Emily.

"Thanks Em."

"Hey girls!" Ugh, Mona again! "So Aria, before you kicked me out of your hotel room, what were you going to say about Fitz and his girlfriend?"

"Oh Mr. Fitz is dating my cousin, Chrystina." I began to tell the lie that me and girls had come up with on the way here. "They have been together for almost 3 years now. She is pregnant and I think is going to propose soon!"

"Oh" Mona said looking a little up set. "Well tell Mr. Fitz and Chrystina that I'm happy for them. I mean, I can always go for Noel or something!"

"Definatly Mona! You should totally go for it!"

"Thanks Aria, I think I will!" And with that Mona got up and left our table.

"Aria" Hanna said.

"Yeah?"

"For a pregnant girl, who is dating her teacher, and worried about college and keeping dozens of secrets, you are a very good liar!"

"I. Thought. I. Said. Drop. The. Pregnant. Thing!" Spencer said again

"Sooor-ryy" Hanna said, sarcastically dragging the word into two syllables.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, I ran to Ezra's room. I pressed my ear against the door to see if I heard any talking. Since I didnt I assumed he was alone and I knocked on the door. He opened it and I ran right into his arms. I need to cry. We stood there hugging (well he was hugging, I was crying) right behind his closed hotel room door for almost 15 minutes. He handed me the test. I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

As soon I completed all the instructions for the test, I placed it on the counter in the bathroom and ran out. Ezra was waiting right outside.

"What did it say?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know. Can you check it for me? I'm afraid."

Ezra kissed the top of my head. He whispered "No matter what happens, I will always love you Aria." I nodded and he walked into the bathroom.

The moment he walked out, I knew the answer, I could see it in his eyes.

"Were going to be parents" he said sounding happy.

I began crying at once.

"Aria, whats wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm 17 and pregnant with my English teachers baby."

"But you love me right? You don't regret being with me?"

"No! Never. Believe it or not I'm happy about this baby. You're the only person I would ever want to have a baby with. But I'm afraid of what will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"What if my mom, or the police find out about this before I turn 18? Everything we have would be ruined."

Ezra walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a little black box. He knelt down in front of me. "Aria Grace Montgomery. I promise to love you, and out little baby, until the day I die. No matter what happens I will be by your side. Always. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I said my voice cracking from all the crying.

Ezra picked me up and twirled me in a circle. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands went to my ass. We kissed passionately.

Twenty minutes later we were both shirtless and laying on the bed.

"Aria, we cant" Ezra said, putting his hand on my stomach.

"We'll be careful…"

"But-"I silenced him with a kiss. He agreed. I knew I would get my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear FanFic Reader,<strong>

**Please REVIEW! Don't worry this story is NOT centered around Aria being pregnant. It will cause drama with her mom and stuff, but it is NOT the only thing about this story. :D By the way, in case you cant tell I love unique names like Chrystina. KayByee**

**With Sincere Death Wishes to a Mr. Jason DiLaurentis,**

**-Lissa Grace Perry**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY FUCKING LORD, DID YOU SEE THE EZRIA PROMO? x33333333**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL, Aria would have said this line long ago "Jason, it's rude to be alive when no one wants you."**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the arms of the love of my life. The sun was shining on his face, and he looked beautiful. I pressed gentle kisses all around his face and neck until he woke up.<p>

"God I love waking up to you" Ezra groaned still half asleep. I kissed him one more time.

"Can I use your shower, Hanna is probably gonna be in the bathroom forever."

"Sure Pookiebear"

"Thanks fiancé" I said flashing my new ring around.

"Welcome mother of my child" I put my hands on my stomach. And thought about a mini Ezra running around his apartment. I smiled.

* * *

><p>Half way through my shower I heard a knock on the door to the hotel room.<p>

"Got it" I heard Ezra say. A few seconds later I hard him scream "ELLA! What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you if you can pick up the museum tickets during lunch today."

"Hey, Ella, do you know anything about babies?"

"Yes. Can I ask why?"

"Um. My new fiancé called me last night saying she was three months pregnant"

"Okay! Well congrats Ezra"

"Thanks"

"So what do you want to know?"

"When does morning sickness start and when does the baby bump start to show?"

"Well morning sickness is usually for two or three weeks. Usually starts like week 6 and ends around week 8 or 9. And a small bump usually shows about week 10"

"thanks Ella"

I put my hands on my stomach. There was no sign of a bump and I was supposed to be on my 14th week! And I haven't felt sick at all!

"Welcome Erza. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Um, someone's in the shower."

"Who?"

Crap. How was Ezra gonna lie his way out of this? He was never the best liar.

"Emily"

"Emily Fields? Ezra why is a student in your shower?"

"Well Hanna, Aria, and Spencer hog the bathroom a lot. And Emily asked if she could use my shower quickly."

"Oh, well okay."

"Excuse me Ella, but I have to call someone."

"Bye"

As soon as I heard the door shut. I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ezra" I called. "Don't you think it's weird that I have no baby bump and have no morning sickness?"

"Yeah sweetie I was thinking about that to..."

His voice trailed off as he turned around and saw me in a short towel that barley covered what needed to be covered. I smirked at the look on his face.

"Like what you see?" I asked teasingly.

"Love" he replied "Do you want to take another pregnancy test to make sure the first was correct?"

"Yeah defiantly"

"I'll pick one up after I get the tickets for your mom."

"Great. So I'll go hog my own bathroom and get ready. See you later"

"Bye Aria"

* * *

><p>I walked into my room and Hanna attacked me with questions.<p>

"Are you pregnant? How was the sex? We heard you guys! Do these boots go with these jeans? Is my hair okay?"

"The test said I am pregnant, but me and Ezra think it might be wrong because I have shown no signs of pregnancy at all."

"And the second question..."

"Amazing"

"Figures"

"And the boots and hair look great Hanna"

"Thanks. No go get ready! We leave in 15 minutes."

I kicked Emily and Spencer out if the bathroom and used a blow dryer to get my hair to curl naturally. I put on my usual make up and got dressed. I chose skinny jeans, black ankle booties, a lace tank and a sheer gray loose top with a black jacket.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom Hanna screamed "Damn Aria you look hot. If I was Ezra I would be drooling. And-HOLY FUCK IS THAT AND ENGAGEMENT RING? ARIA MONTGOMERY WHY DID YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

I smiled and nodded. My friends gave me their congrats and praised the ring until we had to leave.

An hour later all 35 students, Mr. Fitz, my mom and the other two chaperones were walking through the Smithsonian museum. After a while of the tour from the guide that works at the museum, my mom said we could go wandering on our own as long as we met out side the main entrance in half an hour and we stayed with at least one other person. I walked off with Hanna, Spencer and Emily. As soon as we were away from my mom I texted Ezra

**Hey babe, meet me in the empty meeting room near where we just were in 5 ;)**

**-Aria**

He replied yes. A few minutes later I walked into the room and saw Ezra.

"Hey" I said in a seductive voice. "Why is it so hot in here? Arent you hot?" I took off my black jacket to reveal the low cut gray top.

"Um, I am now." He said as he looked at me.

"So I was thinking, we could use some time to ourselves again. I locked the door and stepped forward. I lifted the gray top over my head to reveal the black, tight lace and black bra I was wearing underneath.

"Oh, man" Ezra moaned.

I took another step forward and grabbed Ezra's face and pressed his lips to mine. We stood there passionately making out for a few minutes until Ezra broke the kiss to say, "We have to be out in 15 minutes"

"That's plenty of time" I whispered kissing him with more passion and force than before.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on top of Ezra, who was laying on the desk in the room. His hand reached up to tease my chest as I began to loosen his tie. We stayed there kissing until someone knocked on the door, we were frantically putty our clothes back on until we heard Hanna's voice on the other side.

"Guys come on! Aria's mom is looking for you guys and I'm sure you don't want her to see you guys half naked!"

Me and Ezra opened the door and ran outside with Hanna.

"Aria!" My mom said with a slightly angry look on her face "Where were you and Ezra?"

Shit did she know? I looked at Ezra and saw the same fear in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, that last make out scene sound familiar?<strong>

**Haha check out my friends tumblr, she has so many sexy Ezria gifs and pictures and disses Arson/Jaria all the time :)**

**(dot)com**

**Anyways this was kindda a filler chapter, baby and Ella drama coming up soon!**

**With the same death wishes to Jason,**

**-Lissa Grace Perry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Glad you all loved the last chapter. So this story is going to be a lot longer then I intended! Any suggestions or ideas for what could happen to Aria/Ezra-PM me. And my friend Janine's tumblr is "pretty little ezria . tumblr . com" (minues the spaces in between everything).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. Jason is a fucking ass wipe.**

* * *

><p>"Umm" I said to my mom. I absentmindedly played with my new engagement ring…SHIT my ring was still on! I subtly took it off and slipped it into my back pocket.<p>

"I realized Aria wasn't with Spencer, Hanna, and Emily so I went looking for her. I found her just coming out of the bathroom."

"Okay" Ella said. She didn't look convinced though. But she also clearly didn't want to make a scene in front of everybody. She raised her voice and addressed the whole group. "Okay everybody, use my daughter as an example. Don't be late for anything! Any suggestions for lunch?"

* * *

><p>We all ended up smushed into one little Chinese take-out place. Of course, due to Hanna and her HUGE heels, the four of us ended up in the back of the line. That is until Ezra came up to me after paying for his food and handed me a General Tso's Chicken with an eggroll.<p>

"I thought I should save you some time, seeing as I know your order by heart."

"Thanks "I said grabbing his hand and smiling up at him.

He let go of my hand and looked at it. "Your not wearing your ring?" He asked sounding a little hurt.

"I took it off when my mom started talking to us outside. I figured it would be the best time for a 'is that an engagement ring?' 'yeah im marring my English teacher, who is also the father of my child!' conversation."

"Good point. So, everybody has the afternoon to themselves. I figured maybe while everybody is out, a dip in the hotel pool would be nice?"

"Hey! What about us?" Hanna said.

"Sound wonderful. Thanks for the food Ezra! See you later."

"Bye" I watched Ezra walk away and I turned back to the girls.

"You guys are honestly just too cute together! If you are pregnant, your babies will not only look good but they will like exhale adorableness!" Hanna said.

"Interesting analogy Hanna" Emily said.

"That wasn't an analogy. Analogies are when you mix up the letters in something right?"

"Hanna, that's an anagram." Spencer said interjecting her smartness

"Oh"

"How did you even pass the SAT's?"

"We besides that fact that we got all that extra studying time cause of the storm…"

"I remember that. Come on guys" I said realizing the crowd had thinned a bit. "Get your food and we can go do whatever."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the four of us were in our bathing suites and walking down to the indoor pool. Me in a floral bikini, Hanna in a skimpy black one, Spencer in a striped bikini with black boy shorts, and Emily in her competitive swimming one-piece. I would go swimming with Ezra while the other three would lounge by the entrances to make sure nobody else from our school came into the pool. Honestly, could I have asked for better friends? I think not.<p>

"So Aria…" Hanna began as we got into the indoor pool area. "What happens if someone from our school comes in the pool area?"

"Umm, pretend to trip and scream? This way attention will be drawn to you and me and Ezra can escape.

* * *

><p>"OW!" I heard Hanna yell. Me and Ezra were in a secluded part of the pool making out. One of his hands was under my bikini top and the other was playing with the bottoms. My hands were roaming his muscular chest. When we heard Hanna we instantly jumped apart and got out of the pool. We grabbed out stuff and towels and we ran out of the pool and into the elevator to take us up to our rooms. We were giggling until the elevator opened. We ran into Ezra's room and I tackled him onto the bed we picked up where we left off in the pool. He eventually managed to untie my bikini top and reach down to my bottoms.<p>

"Are you sure Aria?"

"Yeah, I'm on the pill now so we don't have to worry about anything."

And then our pants came off and we stayed on that bed having sex for a good hour. Once we were done Ezra spoke first.

"I love you Aria, you know that right?"

"No Ezra, I had absolutely no idea! We only had sex, and got engaged all in one night! Nope no idea at all!"

"Your so cute when your sarcastic." Ezra pecked a kiss on my nose. "Do you want to take to other two pregnancy tests that I bought? Just so we can be sure."

"Yeah. I'll go now."

"Kay. Lets hope these two work. The cashier gave me some dirty looks when I bought pregnancy test for the second time in like 12 hours."

Ten minutes later, me and Ezra were standing in the bathroom looking at two little pieces of plastic that rested on the counter.

"Negitive" we both whispered at the same time

"I guess the first test was wrong." I said huggin Ezra around the waist. His arms automatically wrapped around my body. "Were not going to have a baby after all."

"Good, for now I guess. In a year after you graduate and everybody finds out about us, I would love to have a baby with you."

"Me too babe."

"So how did you get on the pill anyways? I thought you had to have a parent or be 18."

"Hanna turned 18 four months ago. She just mailed her doctor my information in her name and got the prescription filled."

"Isnt that like illegal?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure our relationship is illegal too."

"Good point love." He bent down and kissed me. We remained there, him only in boxers and me only in shorts, kissing until someone knocked on Ezra's hotel door.

"Ezra!" my mom called from the other side of the door.

Me and Ezra tore apart .

"One moment Ella!" Ezra screamed. We ran quietly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Ezra threw on sweats and a tee. I grabbed my clothes and a shirt of Ezra's and hid behind the floor-length balcony curtains. I know, stupid hiding place but it was either that or under the bed, but that's just gross.

I heard Ezra open the door and I heard the worst words possible come out of my mom's mouth.

"Is Aria in here with you?"

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, check out my friends Ezria tumblr "pretty little ezria . tumblr .com" (minus the spaces)! <strong>

**Anyone notice how im adding little things from the show in here. Eggrolls? Chinese Food? The make out scene? SAT's? Any suggestions for more innuendos just PM me!**

**Love ya byee!**

**-Lissa Grace Perry**

**P.S-Jason, no body asked you to be born. You can go jump off that lovely little cliff over there. The Ezria Family will be cheering you on the whole time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ:**

**So I got a reviw complaining about how I made Hanna a "stupid ditz" and Ella an idiot. Well Ella's getting quite suspicious in case you cant read. And as for Hanna..ever hear of OOC for humor? If you guys agree with that review, tell me and I'll change the characters. If you like them the way they are, tell me and I'll keep them the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the other reviews! Over 100 from just 7 chapter o.O I lovee you guys x3<strong>

**Discalimer: I don't own PLL. This is proven by the fact that Jason is still alive.**

* * *

><p>"No! Why would Aria be in here with me?" Ezra asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.<p>

"Cause she's not with the girls at the pool and she's not in her room."

"Oh I just passed Aria coming up here. She said she was going down to the pool."

"Okay thats a relief. Ezra, if I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?"

"Of course Ella."

"Is there something going on between you and Aria?"

"Ella! She is my student, I would never do something like that."

"Then why were you together at the museum?"

"Hanna told me she didn't know where Aria was. She was coming out of a bathroom when I found her."

"Then why did you both look put of breath and messed up?"

"Because when we looked at the time and realized we were late we ran outside."

"So you defiantly weren't with Aria like that?"

"No"

"Okay that's a relief I guess. Bye Ezra." my mom said as she finally turned to walk out.

"Ella wait! What would you do if something like that happened?"

"If you were in an illegal relationship with my daughter? I would be very disappointed, especially if the relationship was one-sided or forced. Or if you guys had had sex. But I would probably do something to make sure it wouldn't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I would either call the cops or tell the principal"

"Okay"

"Are you trying to say something about a relationship Ezra?"

"No I'm just wondering Ella. I have a lovely fiancé remember."

"Of course. Well I have to go. Bye"

"Bye Ella"

I heard the door shut and I came out from behind the curtains. Me and Ezra looked at each other. We knew eachother so well that we didn't even need to talk. We were both thinking of how screwed we were of Ella found out about us. I took two steps forward and closed the gap between me and Ezra. I grabbed his face and pressed my body against his. I kissed him as if it was the last time we would be able to. And who knows? It could be the last time. I put one hand on his face and another around his neck. He was about to take of the shirt that I grabbed as I ran to hide when I stepped back.

"I should probably go back. So my mom doesn't have anymore reasons to get suspicious. I love you Ezra."

"I love you to Aria. Hey we can all do whatever we want for dinner. You think we can have dinner together?"

"Oh Ezra I would love to but my mom..."

"Why don't the girls join us? This way it will be less suspicious if your mom does see us."

"That is a great idea Ezra. Text me with the time and place. I'll go get the girls out of the pool."

"Bye"

* * *

><p>"ARIA GRACE MONTGOMERY FITZ! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW Hanna screamed as she banged on the bathroom door. Me, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were going to meet Ezra at an Italian restaurant in 15 minutes.<p>

"One minute Han!" I screamed back. I looked at my self in the mirror behind the bathroom door and ebb I have to admit, I looked HOT. I decided to wear a tight navy blue dress with simple black heels. I didn't want my outfit to stand out too much and draw attention just in case my mom did come into the restaurant where we were eating. But besides my outfit, I managed to get my hair to curl perfectly and I got my make up to accentuate my big hazel eyes. I was also wearing my engagement ring and a heart shaped necklace Ezra had given me last summer. I walked out of the bathroom and got Hanna's approval for my outfit and the four of us left to walk to dinner.

As soon as we entered the restaurant, me and the girls saw Ezra and sat down with him.

"Hey babe" I said as I kissed Ezra on the cheek and at down next to him. He grabbed my hand under the table cloth and began to play with the ring on the finger. I smiled up at him.

"Aria, as much as I dont want to sound like Hanna" Spencer began "You guys are honestly the cutest couple innate ever seen!"

"Thanks Spence." I addressed all the other girls "You guys make cute couples too. Spence you and Toby are adorable. And Emily you and Samara are so sweet. And Hanna..." I paused just to annoy the shit out of her.

"Yes Aria?" she said in a fake sweet voice as she fluttered her eyelashes at me

"Well, you and Caleb are umm..."

"Aria..." Hanna said ditching the sweet tone and speaking in a threatening voice.

"Haha, just kidding girly. You and Caleb are totes adorbs!"

"Thank you." she said with a satisfied, smug smile on her face.

We all managed to get through the entire dinner without any incidents. Which was surprising because it seemed that everything me and Ezra tried to do something special my mom ruined it. Ezra was just paying for the bill when a Bruno Mars song came on over the restaurant speakers. It was Marry You. As soon as the first line came on "It's a beautiful night, were looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." Ezra looked right at me and gave me his sexy boyish smile that I loved so much. Even though we were in the middle of a restaurant. I reached over and kissed him full on the mouth. His tounge pressed against my lips, pleading for entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and our tongues began fighting for dominance. That is, of course, until I felt two pairs of feet kick me in the shins. We broke apart and I looked at Spencer and Emily.

"Thanks guys." they nodded with giddy smiles on their faces. I turned to Hanna. "Why didn't you kick me?"

"Well actually I was quite enjoying the show" she said attempting to hide the teasing smile that appeared on her lips. Then I felt Hanna's heel kick me. I glared at her.

"Whoops, random leg spasm." she said. We were still laughing as we walked out of the restaurant.

**KEEP REVIEWING! Can we get to 150 by the Ezria sex scene? I would love too **hinthint**!**

**-Lissa Grace Perry, who still wishes death upon Jason. And Arson/Jaria shippers. That lovely cliff that Jason jumped off of is still waiting for you guys :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I was in the Caribbean for some modeling shit and didn't have my computer. But now that I'm back I should be updating alot more now! Please excuse any typos, im writing this on my iphone and autocorrect SUCKS! Well now that i posted this I'm off to watch PLL and The Lying Game!**

**Disclaimer-I haven't seen 2x10 yet so I still think Jason is a creppy stalker rapist who can die. And since, I am assuming that, he is still alive, I do not own PLL**

* * *

><p>"Dinner was great" I whispered in Ezra's ear. We were hooking up on his bed. After the dinner I went with the girls while he went to check in with my mom and the other chaperones. After that we met up in his room to watch a movie. We found To Kill A Mocking Bird on a movie channel and snuggled up to watch. But, as usual, the movie was forgotten after half an hour. Ezra rolled us over so he was on top and said "It was okay, but I was paying more attention to you. You looked so beautiful." He attacked my lips again. His tounge teasing the edge of my lips. I opened my mouth and let our tongues dance around eachother. He reached up and took off my shirt, his hands running all over my body. I ripped his button down shirt off and marveled at his perfect abs. He moaned and reached behind my back and un-hooked my bra and threw t on the ground. Then his hands went down to unbutton my shorts and my hands went to his shorts as well. And guess what happened...someone knocked on the door. Shocker.<p>

"I know the drill." I whispered as I walked into the bathroom to hide.

"Katie, Lea?" I heard Ezra say as he opened the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Um, Sara cut her knee cause she fell on the stairs." One of the girls-I think Lea?-said.

"Okay. You want a band-aid?"

"Yeah" Lea said giggling.

"I'll go grab one." I heard Ezra walk over to the bathroom and open the door. I handed him a band aid and kissed him. He walked out and gave either Katie or Lea the band aid. I heard them giggling as Ezra shut the door. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw something that made my heart skip a beat...

* * *

><p><strong>KATIE'S POV<strong>

"Katie, Lea?" Mr. Fitz asked. "Is something wrong?" He sounded nervous, like he was hiding something.

"Um, Sara cut her knee cause she fell on the stairs." Lea said, trying to hold back giggles

"Okay. You want a band-aid?"

"Yeah" Lea said still giggling.

"I'll go grab one." As he walked to the bathroom Lea pointed something out to me.

"Katie, look." Lea said as she pointed at something near the bed. It was a girls shirt, heels, and bra thrown carelessly on the floor. The bed was also really messed up. Like someone, or two someones had been rolling around on it. I began laughing with Lea when I realized what she was trying to point out.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Lea giggling. She shrugged as Mr. Fitz came out of the bathroom and handed her a band aid. We ran it of the room giggling.

"I don't know who it was." Lea admitted. "Oh, Han, Spencer, Em, and Aria are all next door. Maybe they know."

"Oh!" I had suddenly gotten an idea "Maybe it was one of them."

Lea smircked at me. "Really Katie? One of them and Mr. Fitz?"

"Well, Emily is lez, Spencer is way too uptight to break the rules like that. So that's Hanna and Aria. Both of them wear heels alot too so..." I was rambling until Lea cut me off.

"Katie. Stop, it's not true."

"Well let's ask them then." I turned and knocked on their room door. Spencer opened the door.

"Hey, Katie Lea. What's up?"

"Um, where's Hanna and Aria." I asked suddenly embarrassed. Maybe I was being stupid.

"What about me and Aria?" Hanna asked as she walled over too the door."

"Wh...where is she" I studdered.

"She's in her Mom's room talking to her. Why?" Spencer said smoothly. Hanna nodded next to her.

"Oh" I said blushing. I felt really stupid now.

"Why?" Hanna asked again.

"Oh...um, well" I began before Lea stepped in.

"We were just asking Mr. Fitz for a band aid for Sara cause she feel down the stairs. While we were there we saw a really messed up bed, and someones heels, bra, and shirt thrown on the floor. Katie, the genius that she is, though either you or Aria were joking up with him."

"Um, that's illegal guys." Spencer said

"Than whose stuff was is?"

Hanna cut in "It was probably his fiancées stuff that accidentally got packed with his stuff."

"How do you know he has a fiancée?"

"It's my cousin."

"You guys should probably give Sara the band aid. Bye" Spencer said as she shut the door in our faces. Rude!

"I told you so!"

"You know Lea, 'I told you so' had a brother. His name is 'Shut the hell up!'"

"Whatever" Lea said as we walked down the hallway back to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA'S POV<strong>

"Bye" Spencer said as she shut the door in Katie, and Leas faces. "Guys, we should probably tell Aria."

"I'll go!" I said volunteering. Oh what I wouldn't give to interrupt those two love birds. Before I could go and put my little plan into action, Aria ran into our room. She was wearing her shorts and a bra. That's it. In her hands she was holding her heels and her floral top.

"Guys," she began nervously "Katie Lauren and Lea Mitchell..."

I cut her off. "Asked Fitzy for a band aid and saw your clothes on the floor."

"How...how did you know?"

"They just came in here asking if one of us was doing Fitzy."

"And where did you say I was?"

"Talking to your mom." Emily simply stated. "They believed us dont worry" she assured Aria.

"Alright. Go finish doing Mr. Hot-As-Fuck-Fitz."

Aria smiled and walked out of our room.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

I quietly opened Ezras door with the key he gave me. I dropped my stuff and walked over to him. He was sitting on his bed looking out he window. I silently crept up behind him, hugged his waist and whispered seductively in his ear "Where were we?"

He turned around, but instead of kissing me like I thought he would, he began talking.

"Do they know anything? I can't below we forgot to hide your stuff!"

"Ezra they don't suspect a thing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Hanna scared them away. It's fine."

"But whose stuff do they think it is."

"Well here's the funny part. Hanna told them it was your fiancées stuff. Which it is. They just don't know that is me!"

"That is...actually really smart. I never thought Hanna had it in her!"

"Hey! Your not supposed to gossip about students."

"Well I'm pretty sure your not supposed to be marrying them either."

"Very good point love." he said as he jumped onto me and took my bra off again and we defiantly picked up where we left off...

* * *

><p><strong>PM me where this line is from: <strong>

**"_You know Lea, 'I told you so' had a brother. His name is 'Shut the hell up!'"_**

**and I will send you the next chapter early!**

**Love you all, but not you Jason!**

**-Lissa Perry**


	10. Chapter 10

**YEAH JASONS GONE BITCHES. EZRIA FOEVER! I am just really upset that Ella would disapprove. It's gonna create A LOT of un-needed tension between them all. **

**Also, I apologize for any misspellings and grammar issues. I write most of the chapters on my iPhone with the autocorrect so yeahhhhhh. And I don't really have time to edit. SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PLL. Yet. I do have plans on how to get to own PLL tough. Most of which are looked down upon and HIGHLY illegal.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with Ezra planting kisses all around my face and keck. I rolled over to face him and moaned.<p>

"Hmmm. Can I wake up to you every morning babe?"

"Of course. Let's ditch this trip and run away to NYC together. We can live together in a small apartment and have sex every night without you having to hide in the bathroom when someone comes to the door."

"Rhetorical question. Aren't you supposed to know that. I mean you are my English teacher, right?"

"True but I don't know any English teachers that would do this to their students..." Then he rolled us over so he was on top of me. He began kissing me everywhere, except my lips. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his.

"Tease" I whispered, out lips still touching. He used me speaking to his advantage. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and we began a very heated make out session. Honestly we didn't realize how steamy it was until someone knocked on the door and I grabbed my stuff and ran into the bathroom. I heard Ezra open to door.

"Two things. One, ARIA! Get your ass out of that bathroom right now." Hanna screamed. "And two, it's bad enough that we have to fall asleep to the noise you two make during sex...but now we have to wake up to it too! Come on guys! Yeah whoo hoo your in love, enjoying the trip, blah blah blah, but I DO NOT want to wake up by bangs and moans caused by my best friend banging her English teacher!" By the time Hanna had finished her mini rant me and Ezra were laughing our asses off. "It's not funny guys!" she continued. "Go put some clothes on and get ready." I took a second to look down at what we were wearing. I was in a bra and some short shorts and Ezra was wearing boxers. Great. "Arias mom said we have the whole day to ourselves," Hanna continued. "So Aria, we are going shopping wether you want to or not. And no-Mr. Fuck-Buddy-Fitz cannot come!"

"Hanna" Ezra said, still suppressing laughter. "Why would I want to shop with four teenage girls. Especially with you thrown into that mix?"

"Just get ready Aria." Hanna said grumpily as she turned around and stormed back into our room.

"Someone needs to go back to sleep." I stated calmly.

Ezra hugged me and whispered in my ear "You better go get ready. I dont wanna have to face Hanna again."

"Bye babe" I said as I kissed him one more time and walked back into our hotel room.

* * *

><p>"Ohh, Wet Seal, Saks, Urban Outfitters, Tiffanies, Victorias Secrets, Garage!" Hanna exclaimed as we walked into the mall. "I know what we need to get Aria..." she continued as she dragged me to Victorias Secrets. And that is why I was in the dressing room trying on barely there lingerie. Literally the dress was so low cut, almost evening by my nipples were showing. And it was so short that you could almost see the lace thong I was wearing.<p>

"It's PERFECT!" Hanna said as soon as I opened the curtain to show my friends what Hanna had chosen for me. "Though I am sure Fitzy would appreciate something a bit more skimpy…"

"Hanna" I said sternly "I'm half naked. I am fairly certain that it is skimpy enough."

"Aria, your more than half naked" Emily said, her and Spencer trying to suppress giggles. I groaned and went back into the changing room to put on my nice, covering dress.

"Aria, your buying that you know that right."

"No, Hanna I'm not."

"Aria, yes you are!" Spencer said.

"Not to be weird, but you looked SO hot!" Emily said.

"I'm not getting it guys. Come on." I walked out of the store with Emily and Spencer. I didn't even realize Hanna was missing until she ran into Coach, where we were, like 20 minutes later.

"Sorry. Bathroom." She managed to choke out in between gasping breaths.

"Longest bathroom break I think I have ever seen" I muttered to my self as I examined a cute clutch.

* * *

><p>An hour later the four of us were in the food court eating sushi.<p>

"So, Aria." Hanna began with a mischievous smile that I was afraid of. "Look what I got for you and Fitzy. You will defiantly use them all." She pulled the skimpy lingerie from Victoria's Secrets, three boxes of condoms, another pill bottle filled with my birth control pills, and a bra and thong set covered in candy. Like the candy on candy necklaces.

"HANNA! What the-"

"Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily! Hey girls." My mom said as she walked over to the table we were sitting at. I shoved the lingerie, bra and thong candy set, and the pills into my bag and Hanna tried to grab the condoms, but it was too late, my mom saw them. "Girls, what do you need with three boxes of condoms?"

"Well Mrs. Montgomery, I bought them for Aria as a joke to tell her she should find a boyfriend."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" I began choking on my California Roll. SHE KNEW?

"What?" Spencer and Emily said together.

"The mystery boy? They eyes text?" my mom asked me confused.

"Oh him" I said, trying to cough up the last of the sushi. "I broke it off with him a while ago."

"Aw, honey why? Who was he?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I simply said looking at the table.

"Well okay." My mom said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" we all chorused. As soon as she was gone, we all began whispering at once.

"That was close."

"Too close."

"She could have found out about the two of you. I mean, its not like there is a reasonable explinatin as to why your fucking you Eng-"

"WHO IS ARIA DOING?" someone screamed. Katie and Lea were walking towards us. Lovely.

"No one Katie" Spencer said with a sigh.

"But you just said-"

"She was saying how Aria should find someone to do." Emily said in a slightly nervous voice. She was always the weakest liar of the four of us.

"I told you it was noting Katie. Come on." Lea said pulling her arm. She turned over her shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' to me. I shrugged in return.

"Okay guys." I said to the three girls. "Lets go somewhere more private to talk about me doing my teacher" I whispered. And with that we walked back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? I've been getting some mixed reviews lately so please tell me!<strong>

**Love you all!**

**-Lissa Perry**

**P.S.-My sister says she's lucky cause she gets to read this as I write. As does my bffl and editor-of-sorts Katie. She's the one that writes the HUGE reviews.**

**THIS IS KATIE, HER BFFL! I hacked (sorta) this and I want all of you to check out MY ahmazing reviews! Shes a really good friend and a really good writer so PULEasE reviewww she loVES reading them! So yeahhhhh go leave one cause shes awesome (but I have more swag) btw Jason is HOT with his shirt of! ) jk! Kayy done here gonna go take shots…lmaoo KIDDINGG we are goody two shoes ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week. But I'm writing the next three chapters now so YAYAYAYYA! So summer finale on Tuesday….whos excited? But Aira AND Spencer crying, some crazy shit must be happening cause they are the two strongest girls in my opinion. But when Aria said "I need you" to who I think is Ezra while she was in the police station in tears….I CRIED! Anyways…heres chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PLL. And I never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA'S POV<strong>

"Something has to me going on between them." I said to myself. I was in my hotel room thinking about Aria and Ezra. I am almost positive there is some relationship going on between the two of them. They always seemed to be flirting with eachother. And the way Ezra was wondering about what I would think of him if he was having a relationship with a student was also very suspicious. Also the whole museum incident. At first I kindda over looked the possibility that they were hooking up, but now that I thought about it, it made a lot more sense. They way Aria kept blushing and fixing her shirt, the way Ezra's shirt was un-tucked , they way both of their hair was really messed up and their lips were sort of swollen. And a lot of the time when I knocked on Ezra's door, I hear whispering. Maybe it's Aria in there? I mean, their rooms were right next to eachother…WAIT! Ezra made the room arrangements. And the car arrangements? Aria in Ezra's car alone with him. And the gas stations. And her tank top! There was NO stain on it. They were probably hooking up then too! And the condoms Hanna had at lunch the other day! Did that have something to do with them as a couple?

But what would I do if him and Aria were together? I would kick his ass and punished the life out of Aria. It's illegal. Besides the fact that he is her teacher, she is underage. And he would be taking advantage of her. There is NO way he would even care about her in any legitimate way. Right? I mean there was like a 7 year age difference. He was probably just using Aria, if they were even together, which I want even sure of. I turned over in my bed and looked at hotel alarm clock. 11pm. I had to stop obsessing over Aria and Ezra and get some sleep.

A few hours later I was still tossing and turning in bed trying hard not to think about Aria or Ezra or what they could be doing right now. If they were even together. Oh god if they had sex or something, I would kill the man.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

I looked down and underneath me, I saw honest to god the most beautiful man ever. And he was shirtless, and pantsless, and clothesless. And he was kissing my neck. And he was my fiancée. And he was also my AP English teacher. Ezra Fitz. We had used almost a box of the condoms Hanna bought. And the candy bra and thong set. And its only 1am. Plenty of time left. This was the only alone time we really have. Since my mom was getting more and more suspicious of me and Ezra as a couple, we had to cut back on the time we spent together during the day, and make up for it at night. Me and Ezra broke apart and put some clothes back on. He put on boxers and I put on boy shorts and a bra. Then we moved back to the bed and continued to make out and the already messed up bed.

* * *

><p><strong>ELLA'S POV<strong>

I finally got fed up with everything and left my room, took the elevator up one floor and walked down the hall to Ezra's room. I needed to know if he and Aria were together or if it was just my imagination. I had to find out now. And if they were together...

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

I was still making out with Era when I suddenly heard storming footsteps out side of Ezra's door.

"Ezra, is the door locked?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause…" and before I could finish, the apparently unlocked door slammed open…..

* * *

><p><strong>Shot Filler.<strong>

**Short Filler.**

**Short Filler.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short and confusing and boring….but im SO TIRED and I liked the cliffy ;) anyways, next chapter will be up. The more you review the faster it will be poster :P**

**-Lissa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Katie, you will enjoy this chapter. Dirty Little Secret ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow my tumblr? I'll post sneak peaks, pictures and send chapters early! my-little-liars . tumblr . com (minus the spaces and things)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to a lovely hurricane shutting off my power and flooding parts of my house…I now have more time to update! Whoo-Hoo :P So I think ive given enough time for that cliffy to bug you guys. So here is Chapter 12 of Senior Trip Gone Wrong!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>******Oh and a warning-the language and content at the end of this chapter gets kindda 'M' rated!*******<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still don't own PLL. I mean Jason and Jackie are apparently still on the show and not dead soooo…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

"Ezra, is the door locked?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause…" and before I could finish, the apparently unlocked door slammed open…..

"Room service" a grumpy, tired looking hotel employee said carrying a tray that held Absolute Vanilla Vodka, limes, salt, and a few Mike's Hard Lemonades.

"Um, wrong room!" I nearly screamed and me and Ezra frantically struggled to wrap the sheet around our almost naked bodies. The room service guy looked up and immediately blushed from looking at the two of us. We were curled together under the sheets.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. This was for next door. Um. Bye" the guys said as he awkwardly closed the door and brought the food to my actual room. Why had Hanna ordered all those drinks?

As soon as the door closed behind the room service guy me and Ezra threw the sheets off of us and went back to hooking up. Our tounges were following their usual pattern around the inside of the other's mouth, and my hands ran up and down his muscular chest, teasing the tops of his boxers. Ezra's hands untangled themselves from my hair and went down to un-clip my bra. A task that he, unlike most people, was very god at doing. As soon as he was about to take off my bra the door slammed open again. When me and Ezra saw who was on the other side, we jumped up out of the bed, which was probably not a good idea cause we were practically naked. "Mom." I whispered as I frantically tried to put my bra back on.

"Ella" Ezra said.

My mom's eyes ran over the room. Me in a bra and boy shorts and Ezra in boxers. The bed messed up, our clothes thrown across the room. The half used box of condoms on the floor. She looked speechless.

"Ella," Ezra said, "Before you do or say anything, can you please listen to our story?"

"Why would I want to hear about how you raped my daughter?" my mom asked. She ran over to me and hugged me around the shoulders. "Come on baby. It's okay" she said stroking my tangled hair. "Lets get you cleaned up and then we'll take care of this monster." At first I was really confused, but then I saw her throwing dirty looks at Ezra. I stepped out of my mom's arms realizing what she was thinking. She thought Ezra was abusing me. I stepped out of my mothers hug and crossed the room to hug Ezra around the waist. He automatically hugged my waist and kissed the top of my head. My mom looked disgusted and went to go pull me away from Ezra again.

"No Mom!" I said forcefully. "I know what I'm doing. I love Ezra and he loves me."

"Aria! He has you fooled. He doesn't love you. Hes just using you for hook-ups and sex! After this trip, hes gonna dump you on your ass!" she retorted.

"We have been together since before this trip!" I screamed back, and instantly regretted it because of the look on my moms face.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she said sounding very angry.

I glanced at Ezra who nodded. We had to tell the truth. "We met the day we got back from Iceland. After I dropped Mike off at that lacrosse practice, I went into a bar by Hollis…"

"What were you doing in a bar at 16 Aria?" my mom asked as if that was the real problem and not the fact that I was just banging my teacher

"I was getting a burger mom. Anyways, me and Ezra talked for a while and we ended up kissing and exchanging numbers. The next day when we found out he was my teacher, we stopped the relationship, for a little while."

Ezra cut in. "But we had this connection that we just couldn't stay away from. So we ended up talking again, but then I left for NY. When I came back…"

"I was pissed as hell." I finished. "But I forgave him and we got back together realizing that staying apart was only hurting us. So we have been dodging around everybody for the past two years."

"And I will admit," Ezra said "I planned this trip specifically so we could spend some time together." Me and Ezra held eachother's hands as we looked at my mom hoping to see a happier face than the one we saw before.

"Well, "Ella began "It does make it better to know that this isn't just a one-week fling."

"Mom," I said cutting her off. We might as well get out the whole truth now. I held up my left hand. "We are getting married."

"WHAT?"

"Me and Ezra are getting married after I graduate in a few weeks." I looked up and smiled at Ezra and playfully kissed hi m on the check.

"Ugh Aria! You are making it so hard to be angry at all of this!"

"What?" Ezra asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"At first I was angry because I thought he was abusing you, but you proved you liked him too. Then I thought it was just a one-week thing, but you proved you had been together longer. Then I thought he didn't really love you, but you just proved me wrong by telling me your engaged. Than I thought, this whole idea of your relationship was just wrong, but you guys are just too cute together!"

"So, that means…." I asked cautiously.

"I wont do anything about your relationship, but I am still angry and trying to process this. Go to your room Aria. I want to talk to Ezra."

"Oh-Kay? See you later babe." I kissed Ezra and walked out of his room and into mine and the girls.

"Aria! Whats wrong?" Spencer askedme as soon as I walked in. She was holding a bottle of Mike's Hard. Her arm thrown around a tipsy, angry looking Emily.

"My mom knows."

"WHAT?" Hanna slurred.

"She saw me and Ezra but shes cool with it. I think. Can I have some of that?" I asked pointing at Hanna's bottle of vodka.

"Here girly. Hehe."

* * *

><p>Half an hour and a bottle of Mikes Hard and 5 vodka shots later the four of us were drunk as hell.<p>

"Ezra's dick is huge." I said. Whenever I get drunk I say whatever the hell pops into my head.

"I don't care Aria! There are more important things!" Emily said storming into the bathroom. She was the angry drunk.

Hanna giggled, she was the funny drunk. And Spencer was already passed out on the bed. She had such a low tolerance for alcohol. One Mike's Hard and two shots was all it took for Spencer to pass out.

"So is Caleb's. OhEmGee, what if they are like twins cause they both have ig dicks?"

"Ha, I don't think so Hanna. That would make us sisters later when we all get married!"

"I wanna be your sister Aria!" Hanna said hugging me as she struggled to stand up and walk in a straight line.

"Haha me too Han. You should probably go to bed. Your drunk as a motherfucker. And we have to do shit tomorrow. It think. I don't know, I usually just spend my day fucking Mr. Fritz!"

"Haha, Fritz! Oh fritz sounds like French fries! Can we have some salty fries! Or some salt with another shot."

"You don't need any more vodka Han. We had enough."

"Maybe Aria."

"Go to sleep Han."

"ohhhhhkayyyyy"

Then me and Hanna passed out on beds like Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA! You all thought it was Ella in the beginning right? Loll sry I just HAD to add the room service guy to annoy you all. But I still love you! Good chapter? Please review! Can we get to 200 before the next chapter **she says with hope**? <strong>

**-Lissa**

**P.S-Did anybody else play the #luciangame last night on twitter? We basically named things we wanted Lucy and Ian to do, like date, get married and have cute babies. Go on twitter and search #luciangame if you want to see them :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO UM THAT FINALE! THE FUCK MARLENE! EZRIA DIDN'T EVEN SEE EACHOTHER IN THE WHOLE EPISODE! AND AS FOR THAT PIECE OF DUMB SHIT NAMED ELLA MONTGOMERY! UGHHHHH. Okay to make up for the sucky finale, i will update alot. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL, Jackie would be dead and Ezria would be in bed.**

* * *

><p>"Aria! Hanna! Emily! Spencer! Are you guys awake?" I heard my mom scream from the other side of my hotel door. "Get up girls."<p>

"One minute mom." I said as loud as I could. I had a huge hangover from last night. Id much rather wake up to Ezra's gentle kisses than my moms screaming.

"Girls we leave in 5 minutes!" Crap.

"Han" I said nudging Hanna who was sleeping on the edge of the bed. "Han wake up. We have to go!" I said shoving her a bit harder than I intended. She fell off the bed and hit the ground with a loud scream.

"AH! Who pulled the bed out from underneath me?" she asked groggily.

"Hanna, your hung-over. Get your drunk ass up. We have to leave in 5 minutes."

That defiantly woke her up. "5 minutes! I can't get ready in 5 minutes!" she ran into the closet to get ready.

I walked over to Spencer's bed and woke her up. Then I moved into the bathroom to find Emily asleep on the floor with her check against the bathtub.

"Emily." I said lazily kicking her legs. "Em get up. We have to leave soon. Emily wake up. EM GET UP!" Since nothing else was working, I used my last resort. I turned the showerhead on ice cold and sprayed it at Emily. That defiantly woke her up.

"Aria! What the hell?"

"I had to wake up somehow. Get ready we have to leave in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and me were all standing in the hotel lobby (with the rest of the fully awake and sober class) wearing sweatpants, tank tops, sunglasses, and our hair thrown in messy buns or ponytails. As soon as we left the hotel Ezra caught up to me and the girls.<p>

"Whoa, he said surprised at our lovely appearances. "What happened to you guys?"

"Remember those drinks the room service guy accidentally brought to your room last night?" Ezra nodded, "This genius" I continued indicating Hanna, "Ordered it all so we all got drunk as fuck last night."

"And you didn't invite me?" Ezra asked in mock hurt. "You know I love seeing you when you're drunk. You are very funny."

"Shut up Ezra." I said playfully punching his shoulder. Thanks to my hangover, I think I punched a little too hard. "Ow! That hurt!" he groaned. I smiled until I caught my mom staring at me and Ezra talking and flirting. She looked pissed at the two of us.

"Ezra?" I asked quietly. "What did my mom say to you after I left last night?"

"She said that she was very disappointed in us for not telling her. She also said she was really angry at me for staying with you even after we found out it would be illegal."

"But last night she sounded happy, right?" I said unsure. My memory was slightly clouded from all the drinks last night.

"She pretended to be happier than she was. She just didn't want you to get upset and have to hear her being angry at me."

"So is she okay with us or what?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I don't think she likes it, but I don't think she's going to tell anyone."

"Okay, good. Crap." I said suddenly realizing something. "We still have to tell my dad. Unless my mom beats us too it."

"Ella said she would leave that up to us, but we have to do it soon after we get back or she's gonna tell him."

"Oh."

"Come on we should go." Ezra said indicating the group of students leaving.

* * *

><p>During lunch, I sat with my hung-over friends and Ezra sat with my mom and the other chaperones one table over. I noticed that even though my mom kept shooting me and Ezra dirty looks, she refused to talk to either of us. While Hanna was complaining about he headache, I took out my phone and sent a text to Ezra.<p>

**Hey babe. Can you try to somehow appease my mom? She's ignoring us and looks tense. Love you. **

**-Aria**

I looked up and saw Ezra reading the message. He made eye contact with me and nodded.

"So, Ella," I heard Ezra say. "I saw in the paper that there is a book signing later today. Do you think I can take some students who are majoring in English down to go later?"

"No. I know what your doing." my mom said in an angry voice.

"Ella! Don't listen to her Ezra. I think that is a wonderful idea. Take Brooke, Noelle, Max, and John. Oh and defiantly take Aria! She is a phenomenal student." Ms. Welch, one of the other chaperones said. My mom looked even more angry at this

Ugh. This was not going well. I sent Ezra another text.

**I said make her happy, not more angry. **

**-Aria**

"Well Ella," Ezra began after he read my text. "You could always come with us. Watch after the students."

"Watch over them while you and Ar-" my mom realized what she was saying. "Sorry. Yeah I'll come." Then she went back to ignoring me and Ezra, with the exception of a few dirty looks. I smiled at Ezra knowing that he had done a pretty good job at keeping my mom happy for the moment.

* * *

><p>An hour later me, Ezra, mom, and a few other students who are going to major in English we in a bookstore waiting to meet a famous author. Me and Ezra stayed a safe distance apart from each other. Me talking to Noelle and Brooke, the two other girls who came here, and Ezra talking to Max and John the guys who came. My mom was standing off to the side.<p>

"Mr. Fitz is SO hot!" Noelle said to me and Brooke.

"I know right! I wonder if he is single?" Brooke questioned.

"He's not" I said a bit faster than I should have. I saw my mother give me a death glare before turning to a rack of biographies behind her.

"And how do you know Aria? Your not hooking up with him are you?" Noelle asked, clearly joking, but the question still made me tense up. I saw my mom laughing to herself. As if she though I deserved this kind of drama.

"No." I said trying to keep my cool. "But he is engaged to my cousin."

"Oh. Cool." Brook said, clearly upset she wouldn't get the chance to get some with my boyfriend. "I guess I'm happy for them. "

"So" Noelle said cutting into the conversation. "Did you, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer really get drunk last night?"

"Wait…what?" I asked surprised that they knew about that.

"We overheard Hanna talking during lunch. She said something about drinks and your mom busting you for something." Brooke admitted. But what she didn't know was Hanna was talking about my mom busting me and Ezra. Hopefully she doesn't know about the drinking though. That would piss her off more.

"And all of you guys showed up today late and wearing the universal hang-over outfits." I must have looked confused cause Noelle continued. "Sweats, tank tops, sunglasses, messy hair?" I nodded saying I understood. Just then Ezra came over, invading out conversation.

"Hey girls whats up?" he asked casually. Brooke and Noelle giggled like idiots and I answered in a flirting voice.

"Oh, we were just talking about you." Noelle and Brooke's eyes got wide.

"Oh, really. Good things I hope?" Ezra said looking at me.

"Yeah I was telling them about you and your fiancée."

"Ah yes. Your cousin. She is a beautiful, wonderful woman." Ezra said to Brook and Noelle. " I would do anything for her. But it was tough telling her parents about our relationship. They wanted her daughter to marry when she was older. They were very religious."

"Oh that sucks Mr. Fitz!" Noelle said.

"Language Ms. Gold." My mom said as she walked past Noelle. Ella didn't even bother to look at me or Ezra. Something tells me she caught part of our conversation. And she didn't seem happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Should I have another drunk AriaHanna part? Kay so im pissed about the finale….which lead me to make Ella pissed about the relationship. It gets better. Keep reading and reviewing! SO HAPPY WE GOT TO 200! 220 before next chapter?**

**-Lissa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update, but Im on varsity field hockey and that kept me REALLY busy and so did the start off school and stuff. But yeahh….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. If I did there would be no FUCKING 5 MONTH HIATUS!**

* * *

><p>Later that night, me, my mom, and the love of my life were sitting in a diner eating dinner. Me and Ezra kept stealing glances at eachother, but not doing anything else because my mom was with us. She kept scowling at us and angrily cutting and stabbing her steak. Once we ordered desert, I broke the awkward, silent tension.<p>

"Mom. I know your annoyed and all but you can't keep ignoring us like this."

"What else am I supposed to do Aria! My 17..."

"Almost 18" I cut in.

"My still not legal daughter is dating her English teacher. What am I supposed to do."

"You could give us a chance and accept that we are in love." Ezra said quietly. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Or I could call the police and have you thrown in jail." My mom said cooly.

"If you do that we will run." I said bluntly to my mom.

"You would run away with your English teacher to have an illicit relationship with him, instead of staying at home, finishing high school, going to college, and having a normal life."

"Yes." I said without any hesitation at all. Ezra was worth more than all of those things put together. I couldn't even imagine life without Ezra. I kept trying to think, if I hadn't met Ezra, what kind of guy I would want to meet, marry, and have kids with. I kept thinking of an adorably, sexy, awkward guy who is artsy, unique, and into literature. He would also have to have a good sense of humor, but know how to be serious and romantic. He would have to be risky, daring, kind, and accepting too. Sound like anyone I know? Yep! The guy sitting right next to me!

"Your lying." My mom said.

"Mom." I said as I looked her in the eye. "I love Ezra more than anything. Honestly, I've been sneaking around for the past 2 years, just to be with him. And I have never once questioned if being with him was worth the risk. I love him too much."

"Look, Ella" Ezra began. "Were not asking you to be thrilled about our relationship or anything, but we at least want you to accept that we are in love. You don't have to like it, but its true. All we are asking is that you stop ignoring us and giving us the cold shoulder."

"Fine!" my unbearably stubborn mom screamed. When she realized how loud she was, she blushed and brought her voice down. "I'm not thrilled about this, but I care enough about the both of you to want you to be happy. I'll stop trying to shove you out of my life."

"Thank you mom. That's all we wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>KATIE'S POV<strong>

I was sitting in a restaurant with Brooke and Noelle eating dinner. All of a sudden we heard a rather loud voice scream "Fine!". We looked around until I saw Mrs. Montgomery sitting a few tables away from us with Aria and Mr. Fitz. She looked really angry at the two of them while Aria looked upset at her mom and Mr. Fitz looked like he was trying to hide.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Brooke whispered quietly.

"I don't know. There is defiantly something up with them though." Noelle said back.

"I think Aria and Fitz are hooking up." I stated simply as I ate a forkful of salad. When I looked back up Noelle's and Brooke's eyes were staring at me in shock.

"How would you know?" Brooke asked.

"So me and Lea went to Mr. Fitz's room one day to get a band-aid for Sara after she tripped and fell down the stairs. And when we got there, there was a girls shirt, heels, and bra on the floor and there was a really messed up bed. Than when I asked Hanna where Aria was, she said with her mom and that the girls stuff was Fitz's fiancee's. Then Hanna said his fiancée was her cousin. Then there was also the whole museum incident where they both ran out lookin like they hooked up. Then later in the mall Aria and the other girls had a box of condoms and were talking about Aria doing someone." I said calmly.

"Wait," Noelle said looking at Brooke. "Today in the book signing, Aria and Mr. Fitz were TOTALLY flirting. And then Mr. Fitz said that his fiancée was Aria's cousin, not Hanna's…"

"I'm betting Hanna was lying to cover for Aria." I said.

"Okay. You got me convinced" Brooke said. "But can we like spy on them to find out for sure?"

"Yeah defiantly." Noelle said. "How?"

"Lets just follow them and see what happens." I said.

* * *

><p>We paid our bill and then followed the trio out of the restaurant. Ella went one way into town and Aria and Ezra continued to walk to the hotel. So far nothing suspicious was happening. They were just talking and laughing like good friends. But then when we got to the hotel, they went in an elevator and we had to walk up four flight of stairs in tight short dresses and heels. That took a while, so by the time we got upstairs we saw Mr. Fitz's door close, but didn't see who was in it.<p>

"Lets knock on Aria's door." Noelle suggested.

Brooke nodded and knocked on the door right next to Mr. Fitz's. To my surprise, Aria opened the door.

"Um, hey guys whats up?" she asked.

"Oh, um, well…" Brooke began stuttering. I saw Aria looking at me standing with a questioning look on my face. She sighed before speaking again.

"If you guys came here to ask, I'm not hooking up with Mr. Fitz." Aria said staring me in the eyes.

"Oh that's not what we were gonna say…" Brooke began.

"Sorry Aria, bye." Noelle said as she dragged me and Brooke back down the hall. "What do we do now?" she asked looking at me.

"Lets just watch them tomorrow." I said simply. But then I heard and saw something down the hall that was VERY interesting….

* * *

><p><strong>So I have a Songfic for If I Die Young by The Band Perry. 5 reviews saying so and I'll post it! Anyways PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! 240 by next chapter? <strong>

**-Lissa**


	15. Chapter 15

**I havent update in a while I know! Sorry sorry sorry! Schools been getting in the way along with a whole bunch of other stuff sooooo…..**

**This chapter is for a Mr. Ian M Harding on his birthday x33333**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of the amazingness that is PLL.**

* * *

><p><strong>KATIE'S POV<strong>

Sorry Aria, bye." Noelle said as she dragged me and Brooke back down the hall. "What do we do now?" she asked looking at me.

"Lets just watch them tomorrow." I said simply. But then I heard and saw something down the hall that was VERY interesting….it wanst Aria going into 's room. It was…HANNA? But she was dating Caleb. As soon as Hanna closed Mr. Fitz's door me Noelle and Brook all looked at eachother and said "Caleb." all at once. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Caleb number and I pressed send.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Caleb it's Katie."

"Oh…hi." He said clearly confused as to why I was calling him.

"So your dating Hanna right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She…she's…shes having an affair with…" damn this suddenly got a lot harder than I thought.

"AN AFFAIR!" Caleb screamed. "WITH WHO?"

"Mr. Fitz." I whispered. The other end of the line was silent until I heard Caleb take a deep breath.

"Bye Katie."

"Sorry Caleb.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA'S POV<strong>

I walked into Mr. Fit's room with ever intention to kick him in his balls for hurting Aria. She had just come into our room crying and she wouldn't tell me why. Mr. Fitz had his back turned to me, but when he heard the door open and close he said

"Hey babe, can you pass me that book on the night table?" He turned around and saw me standing there with the look of anger in my eyes. "Hanna?"

"What did you do to Aria?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shes in our room fucking crying her eyes out! Explain before my heel digs into your dick!"

"Her mom is angry about us! That's why shes crying its not me I swear!"

"Well see about that." I said. I turned and walked into our room to see Aria taking shots of vodka directly from the bottle. And what was a once half full bottle of vadka was not about two shots away from being empty. I walked over to Aria and picked up the bottle. "Damn Aria, you can really take this stuff."

"I fucking HATE her!"

"I'm sorry your mom is angry Aria but its ashock to her so we just have to deal with it for now."

"I don't wanna deal with it, I want her to like us. Were such a fucking adorable couple."

"I know Aira" I said hugging her. She deserved someone as good as Ezra…"Ill be right back Aria. I have to go apologize to for threatening to kick him in the nuts."

I ran out of our room and into Mr. Fitz's without even bothering to close either of the doors.

"Sorry but I have to go now…" I was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"HANNA!" my boyfriend Caleb screamed. "It's true. Katie was right. Your having an affair with him!" he said pointing to my best friend's fiancée.

"No Caleb, its not that it's…" I didn't know what to say. Reveal Aria's biggest secret or lose the love of my life. I looked behind he to Mr. Fitz. He nodded telling me to tell the truth. "I'm not the one with Mr. Fitz."

"Then who is?"

"Aria."

"Aria? No way."

"Im serious. Please don't tell anyone."

"Please Caleb" Mr. Fitz said taking a step forward. "I'm not having an affair with a student. Im in love with one. Me and Aria have been together for almost two years, since before junior year started. Before you even came to Rosewood. We love eachother and we are engaged."

Caleb looked at me and I smiled and nodded. He seemed to believe me.

"Okay." He said. "I wont say anything. Will we tell Aria that I know?"

"Yeah" I replied. "Lets go now." I walked back into our room with Caleb and Mr. Fitz following me.

"Hey, Aria!" I said. "Aria? Aria?" I looked down and saw the empty vodka bottle. Without acknowledging Mr. Fitz or Caleb I turned and ran down the stairs to the lobby. I heard them following me to the lobby.

There I saw Aria stumbling around. All of a sudden she got up on a couch and screamed to everyone in the lobby "I AM IN LOVE WITH EZRA FITZ."

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>So….not my best or the longest. Kindda boring to. Funny drunk Aria is next! But only if we get 250 reviwes PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE? Anyways if your looking for TV shows to get you through the PLL hiatus I recommend The Vampire Diaries (The CW, Thursdays 8), The Lying Game (ABC Family, Mondays 8), and The Secret Circle (The CW, Thursdays 9)! Love yall bye.<strong>

**-Lissa.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know what your all thinking. WOW SHES FINALLY UPDATING! **Gasp** but school is intense and ive been having some friend issues and it was my birthday on Tuesday and ive been super busy! Okay I have this cahp and the next 3 written so ill be updating probably every other day for a while now :) **

**Disclaimer: After 1.5 seasons, almost 6 fanfics, countess Ezria make-outs, 2 stupid love triangeles, and countless slip-ups of Lucian….i STILL do not own PLL.**

**HANNA'S POV**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Aria, you are the biggest IDIOT I have ever seen in my life. Blurting out to the entire hotel lobby that you are in love wit your English teacher. Smart. Very smart. Mr. Fitz was standing at the bottom of the stairs we had just run down with a blank look of shock on his face. Caleb was standing behind Mr. Fitz looking very uncomfortable about what was going on. I took a quick look around the lobby and saw no one from our school there, thank go. I ran over to Aria and pulled her off the couch, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the stairs where our boyfriends were standing.

Between me, Mr. Fitz, and Caleb, it took us a total of 10 minutes to get a struggling, drunk Aria back up the stairs and into our room.

"Did you see anyone form the school in the lobby?" I asked Mr. Fitz and Caleb. They both shook their head no. "Good." I continued. "If anyone asks it was a dare to admit her crush like that." The both nodded.

"So, I'm just gonna go." Caleb said awkwardly. "Ill talk to you later Hanna." He said as he kissed my check and walked out of the room. I turned to Ezra.

"I'll take care of her."

"No Hanna, this is all my fault. The dinner with her mom and every thing just went wrong!"

"Mr. Fitz, its not your fault. I'll send her to you when shes better" I said acknowledging the sobbing Aria sitting on my bed. He nodded and slowly walked out of our room. As soon as I closed the door behind him, I whipped around and faced Aria.

"Aria! Really? I leave you alone for ten minutes and you get drunk and admit your love for Mr. Fitz to the entire hotel!"

"Soorrrry Hanna" Aria slurred.

"I mean, you could have at least save some for me!" I said picking up the empty vodka bottle off the floor. "I mean this is my favorite kind!"

"Haha sorry, i-its just my mom and Ezra an-and everything and I just...I do-dont know, needed a brake from my life." she stutered.

"Just dont do it again Aria. Theres only so many alcohol chrages I can put on the room before someone realizes something is up."

"I'm going to go talk to Ezra."

"You are not going anywhere but the..." Aria shoved me out of the way as she stood up. She ran across the room and into... "the bathroom" I finished.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

Ugh. I am NEVER drinking again. I was sitting on the hotel bathroom floor with my face pressed against the toilet I had just threw up in. I stood up on my shakey legs and walked back to Hanna.

"Sorry Han."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah." I said truthfully. "I have to go see Ezra."

Hanna nodded. "He wants to see you."

I walked over to his room and knocked on the door. It swung open releavling Ms. Welch, one of the other chapterones for the other class throwing herself at Ezra.

The fuck was going on?

"Come on Ezra, you know you want me." Ms. Welch said. I had to hold back laughter at how stupid she sounded, as angry as I was.

"Christine, you do know I'm engaged, right?" Ezra answered. "I'm not interested. Please just leave me alone."

Ms. Welch just stood there, arms crossed, a smirk on her face. What she said next was the LAST thing I would have expected...

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> **know its short but you know I cant resist a good cliff hanger :) REVIEW!**

**-Lissa**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOW! IM UPDATING AGAIN! So this chapter is a bit longer with TONS of funny stuff ;) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PLL, would I really be writing one here?**

* * *

><p>"Engaged? Well congrats to the two of you!"<p>

"What?" me and Ezra said at the same time. Ezra and Ms. Welch turned around, clearly surprised to see me.

"I know all about the two of you." Ms. Welch answered.

"What. How?"

"You should lean how to close and lock doors back at school. A few days before we left to come here, I saw the two of you together. I finally pieced everything together. The looks between you two, the avoiding of dates and things. At first I thought he was using you." she said indicating me and Ezra. "But I saw it was something more. This was my final test. If Ezra turned me down, without you here to remind him too, I would know that he really loved you. Clearly, he does." Me and Ezra looked at her in shock. "So who else knows?" Ms. Welch said as I'd it was the most normal thing ever to ask your colleague about his relationship with his student.

"Caleb Rivers, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields." I said.

"Ella Montgomery and my friend Hardy." Ezra finished for me.

Ms. Welch nodded. "Okay. Dont worry. I'll keep your secret." And with that she walked out of the hotel room and closed the door behind her.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked Ezra.

"I think so. Well that's one less person we have to worry about telling!" he said happy. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it above his head and he did the same to me. We were on the bed rolling around legit about to have sex when we heard a knock on the wall. The. We heard Hanna scream.

"Really guys? Really? There are people who dont want to hear their best friend banging her English teacher."

"Well sorr-rrry Hanna." I said in a very sarcastic voice. Ezra giggled and began kissing my neck

"Just keep it down you too!"

I gave a Ezra a devious look and walked over to the wall that separated Erza's room from me and the girls. I dragged him over too. I pushed him against the wall. Hard. He grunted I then kissed his on the collarbone and his grunt switched to a moan. I then said 'Oh Ezra' WAY louder than i should have. Ezra finally caught onto what I was doing. Annoying Hanna.

We continued making out makes obscurely loud noises until Ezra's hotel room door banged open. We saw Hanna standing there holding a bobby pin looking angry. She had obviously just picked the lock. Me and Ezra laughed and reached down to get out clothes. He was just in boxers and I was in a bra and boy shorts. As soon as we got dressed we kissed one last time and turned to a very angry looking Hanna.

"Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Marin?" Ezra said sarcastically

"Actually Mr. Fitz" Hana began just as snarky. "I was wondering that if it's at all possible, the next time you and my friend decide to fuck eachother, you keep it down a bit. Some people actually want to watch a TV show without hearing a moan, grunt, or scream every 5 seconds."

"Well Ms. Marin, I'm not entirely sure i can keep that promise to you. I can certainly try my hardest though."

Hanna walked right up to Mr. Fitz, looked him in the eye and dead seriously said "Well you better." then the three of us started cracking up.

"Just make an attempt to keep it down guys." Hanna said jokingly one more before walking out of the room.

"Well Mr. Fitz" I said turning to Ezra. "Tomorrow is our last full day here. I'm sure we can find plenty of noise to make then."

Ezra kissed me before continuing. "I couldn't agree more."

And with that we fell backwards onto the bed. We began stripping and making out once more…

* * *

><p>"ARIA!" I heard someone scream and bang on the hotel room door. "GET UP. I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"<p>

"Hanna." I groaned. "Make my mom stop knocking." but when I rolled over, I didnt find my blonde best friend wearing a tee shirt like I was expecting. Instead I found my very naked English teacher. I quickly shook him awake.

"Ezra! Ezra!"

"Mhmmm. Oh hey beautiful." he said as he attempted to kiss me.

"Ezra no." I said dodging his kiss. "My mom is-"

"ARIA!"

"My mom is at the door." I finished with a sigh. "Get dressed."

Me and Ezra each threw a shirt and shorts on before I answered the door.

"Yes mom? Do you want to wake everybody up?"

My mom looked pissed. "Everybody is up. They are all downstairs waiting to leave as a group. Now I would hurry before people put a very obvious two and two together." She looked at me with disappointment and stormed away back down to the lobby. I guess she figured out what we were up to last night. Me and Ezra each changed into new clothes and then ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Sorry everybody." Ezra began in an official voice. "Aria wasn't feeling good so I had to stay wit her for a little while…" Ezra continued on to explain what we were doing today. I felt a poke on my shoulder and I turned to see Hanna with a worried look on her face.<p>

"Aria," she frantically whispered to me. "Did you even look in a mirror this morning?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" I said sounding confused. Hanna pulled a little mirror out of her purse and gave it to me. At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but once Hanna angled the mirror down and slightly to the right, I saw it. My neck and chest were covered in hickeys. No wonder my mom had probably looked so angry at me this morning.

"Here." Hanna said shoving a small bottle of concealer and a tissue in my hands. While Ezra finished up talking to the class, I was finishing up covering the majority of my upper body with make up.

"Hey." Ezra said walking over me once he dismissed the class to do whatever they wanted in the city. "What are you doing?" he asking looking at the mirror, makeup, and tissue.

"Well, we didn't notice this morning, but you left quite the number of hickeys all over my neck last night. " I said bluntly.

"But I cant see any."

"Hence all the make-up I just caked all over my neck."

"Oh" he said sheepishly. "So, you wanna go have some fun in the city before we all meet up for lunch?" I smiled and nodded.

I took Ezra's hand in mine and we walked out of the hotel together smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW. Cute right? So next chapter will be going home and telling Aria's dad and bro. Suspenseful right? Is it too much to ask for 300 reviews? Atleast try for 290 PLEASEEEEEEEE :)<strong>

**-Lissa**


	18. Chapter 18

**So the beginning is kindda boring but I LOVE the end! SOOOOOO much more drama to come as well! Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: If I owned PLL, October 19****th**** would be tomorrow and January 4****th**** (or whenever 2b starts) would be the next day.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a flash. Me and Ezra went to the park and had lunch together just like a normal couple. We stayed to the smaller areas of town so people from school didn't see us. It worked out very well. Then, we all went to the movies as a group kindda to say good bye to school together or whatever my mom's reasoning behind that idea was. Let's just say that resulted in some very lovely make-out sessions in the back of the theater. After dinner as a group we were all sent to the hotel to pack up. Apparently we have to be on the road by like 8am, which means we have to be up before 7am. WAY earlier than I intended to get up. Now its almost midnight and me and ezra are still trying to finish packing. Between all of the late night visits, hook-ups, and borrowing of clothes, our stuff had been spread out between the two rooms. I found some of my shoes and clothes under Ezra's bed, and he found some of his shirts behind the bathroom door in my room.<p>

"Ezra is this your sweatshirt or mine?" I screamed for what felt like the millionth time. I had found a sweatshirt in the bottom of my closet in me and the girls' room. It said Hollis on it, but I know my dad had gotten me one or two sweatshirts from the college since he worked there.

"ARIA!" Hanna screamed. "I don't care who's sweatshirt it is. It's not like your never going to see him again. Just pack the damn sweatshirt and go to bed."

"Whazzgoinon?" Emily said confused as she woke up from Hanna screams.

"Aria, what are you doing? Besides Mr. Fitz." Spencer mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm just trying to pack go to sleep guys." I replied.

"Ughhh." they all groaned before falling backwards and going back to sleep.

"What did you need?" Ezra said coming in my room and hugging me from behind my waist and gently kissing me neck.

I giggled before answering. "Ezra we can do this later. Can we please just finish packing?"

"Fine. And that's my sweatshirt. But you can keep it. It looks WAY better on you. Though I do prefer you wearing nothing..."

"Oh someones a flirt tonight."

"GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Hanna screamed again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, me and Ezra had to wake up at 5am to finish packing, get dressed and ready, and get all of our stuff in Ezra's car. The entire group from Rosewood was standing in the parking lot ready to go when my mom approached me and Ezra.<p>

"Guys, there's no easy way to say this but I don't want you guys to drive back together." she said.

"Mom, come on, nothings gonna happen."

"You said that before we left to, but then I found out you guys hooked up behind a gas station!"

"Let me rephrase," I said. "Nothings going to happen that hasn't already."

"So you guys have..." my mom said awkwardly.

Me and Ezra slowly nodded.

"Well what's done is done." my mom said. "Fine drive together. Just try not to have sex on the side of the road."

I nodded. "Well try." in what I hoped my mom took as a joking voice. I winked at Ezra as I said try though. He smirked at me as an answer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ezra's car arrived to Rosewood before anyone else's car did. We figured they all stopped for gas or got caught in traffic we avoided. For memories sake, me and Ezra went into Snookers Bar. He got a scotch and I got a burger. Then we went into the bathroom and hooked up again. Just like the first time we met. And over 2 years later, it was still just as magical as it was on that first night. After we left the bar smiling and hooking hands, we went back to the high school where everyone else was just arriving. Me and Ezra separated as he made sure all the students had a ride home and I mentally prepared myself for telling my dad about me and Ezra. Should I lead into it with saying I had a boyfriend? Or should I bring Ezra in and just start sucking his face in front of my dad? Or should I have mom tell him? Or should l just say in dating my English teacher and leave it at that? Or should...<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom honking the horn telling me to get in the car. I looked around and saw it was just me, Ezra, and my mom left in the parking lot. I walked over to Ezra and he hugged me and pulled me close. I looked up at him, grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately. He soon pulled me even closer to him and deepened the kiss. Then my cockblock of a mother honked the horn again. I hugged Ezra one last time.

"Meet me at my house" I said quietly. "and remember, no matter what happens today, I love you."

"Aria. I love you so much. I'll see you soon. Then he kissed The top of my head one more time and he went to his car and I went to my moms car.

* * *

><p>"Daddy." I said as I walked into my house, with my mom and Ezra right behind me. "Can you come here. I have to tell you something important."<p>

"What? Aria, Ella? Is that you? Welcome back! Cane this wait till later Aria. The game is on." I heard my dad scream from the living room. My mom stormed in there and me and Ezra followed. My mom walked right in front of the baseball game my dad was watching and said in a mean voice "Listen to your daughter Byron."

My dad turned around from the TV and saw me and Ezra standing there.

"Hey Ezra. What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…"Ezra tried to answer.

"Whatever," my dad said casually. "Whats up Aria?"

"Well dad, in case you haven't heard from mom yet, I have a boyfriend." I said very cautiously.

"That's great sweetie. Who is he?"

"Umm. It's not the kind of person you would expect me to be with." I said shyly.

"Well, do I at least know him?"

"Yes."

"Gosh, Aria, just tell me already."

"I…It's…I cant…." Ezra sensed my stuggle to tell my dad the truth and helped me. He reached down, held my face gently, looked me in the eyes for a few moments and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I'm not entirely sure why, but this kiss was so different than any others. It was special, liberating, and free. This was the firs kiss where my parents knew about us, where everything felt right, where it all fell into place. I deepened the kiss by jumping up and wrapping my legs around Ezra's waist, eliminating the height difference between us. Me and Ezra began the usual fight for dominance with our tongues. There was only one sound in the entire world that could break me and Ezra's magical moment, and it wasn't my dad or mom screaming. It was coming from my dad's cell phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" Me and Ezra tore apart from each other and looked at my dad in shock.

"I just witnessed my daughter being raped by her high school teacher." My dad said staring at me and Ezra.

"What's your location sir?"

"152 Rosewood Lane."

"We should be there in 10 minutes sir."

"Thank you." My dad said smugly as he hung up.

"Dad!" I screamed. "What the hell was that? Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Do not speak to your father like that young lady." My dad said walking over to me.

"Are you really going to let the police take Ezra away?" I said in a calm steady voice.

"Yes."

"He didn't rape me, we are in love. Ask mom all about it."

"I will not allow this to happen!"

"Yes you fucking will! Me and Ezra are ment to be together!"

"What did your father say about talking to him like that?" my mom said, interjecting into the conversation for the first time.

"That man is no longer my father." I said coolly.

"Yes I am Aria!" my dad screamed, losing his temper.

"No, you lost your right to call me a daughter when you called the police. Come on Ezra. Lets go." I said taking Ezra's hand and walking out the front door.

"Where do you think your going?" my dad said.

"Anywhere but here." I said, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Dislike? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON BELOW THIS NOTE!<strong>

**-Lissa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews were VERY mixed last chapter. It was either "It was okay.", "OMG AMAZINGGGGGGG FAVE CHAP", or "Fuck Byron he can die.". So don't worry, even though the trip is over we still have plenty of drama (and fluff) to come ;)**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA'S POV<strong>

Ugh Aria and Fitzy were late again. Who knows what they got up to last night? The trip ended yesterday and now we were all back for the last week of classes before finals. Me, Spencer, and Emily were all sitting in English class waiting not only for Aria, but for Mr. Fitz too. Knowing the two of them, they were probably out in his car banging eachother or something. I mean it's not like they didnt screw eachother enough during the trip, right?

"Hanna!" I heard Emily whisper. "Do you know where they are?"

"No. Have you heard from Aria?" I answered.

"No, I thought you did." Spencer said sounding worried. "Do you think something bad happened?"

"Like what?" I said.

"Well." Emily began. "Didnt they tell her dad yesterday. Maybe he did something really drastic."

"Like kill them?" I said shocked and doubtful that Byron would do something like that.

"No, like call the police." Spencer said.

"But we would have heard something like on the news or something." I said.

"Hanna, since when have you EVER watched the news?" Spencer pointed out.

"Well, there was this one time after Ali..." I was cut off by the sound of the classroom dooming opening. The three of us breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the door expecting either Aria or Mr. Fitz with some excuse as to why they were both late. But it wasn't either of them. It was a sub, Mrs. Montgomery, Aria's mom, to be exact, and Mr. Gallagher the principal. They were standing in the doorways talking in hushed voiced. Several minutes later the principal left and Ella came in and sat at Mr. Fitz's desk.

"Mr. Fitz had to take a short leave of absence." she said calmly, but after knowing her for so long, I heard a touch of anger in her voice.

"Where is he?" Mona asked, worriedly. She had a major crush on Mr. Fitz and planned to ask him out after graduation. Me, Spencer, Emily, and Aria especially laughed about it all the time.

"He just had to leave. Indent know when he'll be back. I'm sorry."

"Where's Aria?" I blurted out.

"She's at home sick with the flu." Ella said making eye contact with me. I knew there was something more than an absence and a flu going on here.

* * *

><p>After class I went up to Ella with Spence and Em right behind me.<p>

"Where are they." I said bluntly.

Ella sighed before answering. "I'm assuming you know about them." we nodded. "When they told Byron, he freaked out. Well should I say showed Byron."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Aria couldn't bring herself to say 'Im dating my English teacher, your friend.' to Byron, so her and Ezra just kissed in front of us."

"So how did Byron freak?"

"Well, I was kind of freaking out too, but I know how far they have gone so it wasn't as bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say what started as a kiss ended up as a very heated make-out between the two. Byron freaked and called the police saying he had seen Aria being raped by Ezra. So after some yelling, Aria said she was no longer our daughter and ran away with Ezra. We looked all over Rosewood for them. His apartment, we even called your parents and asked if Aria was there. But we couldn't find any of them."

All of a sudden all three of us girls phones rang at once. My mind lurched back in time to where we were tortured by A. But that was over right? We found out that was Jason DiLaurentis long ago. So who was this? We all opened out phones to the same message.

**I'm sorry about this guys. My dad freaked and called the police so me and Ezra ran away. Were in a hotel in Philly right now. I know my parents and probably some police are looking for us. Please just let us do this, atleast until my parents calm down. Then it won't be illegal, and we'll face whatever reaction Rosewood has for us. Sorry. **

**-Aria**

"Who was that?" Ella asked.

"Aria." Spencer said. "She said her and Ezra were running away until Byron and the police calm down."

"The police don't care quite as much seeing as Aria is 18 and it's so close to the end of the school year. But Byron is still very angry at them." Ella responded.

"What about you? Are you angry?" Emily asked quietly.

"I was, when I first found out I was so disappointed in the both of them. But when Aria walked out on her entire life here, just to make sure Ezra was safe, I realized what they have is real."

"So what should we do about this?" I asked.

"Let Aria and Ezra be for another day or two so Byron can absorb the news. Then I'll call her and tell her to come back."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>ARIA'S POV<strong>

"Ezra. I'm back!" I yelled as I entered our hotel room. I had just gotten Chinese food from a local take-out place.

"Hey babe." he said coming over to help me with the food and kiss me hello. We walked over to the big comfy bed and sat down with our food. We put on the TV to find an interesting show to watch. But we didn't see an interesting show. Instead we saw out faces on the news.

"Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz have been officially proclaimed missing from Rosewood, PA. People close to Aria have said she was having alot of family troubles and may have ran away. Ezra's colleague, Christine Welch has said Ezra was going to deal with some personal issues one day and never returned home. If you have any information on the whereabouts of either Aria or Ezra please call the number below..." Ezra shut off the TV before we could hear the end of the news report. We were both in shock.

"I think were going to have to go farther away from here." Ezra stated.

"I agree. But it's too bad this lovely bed never got any good use..." I said biting my lower lip and looking at Ezra with a sexy look.

"Well I'm sure we dont have to get out of here that fast" Ezra said. He pounced on me, the Chicken Lo Mien falling onto the floor. We immediately began our usual heated make-out session. But it turned into more when we began taking off our clothes.

"HEY!" we heard someone on the other side of our wall scream. "KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO!" they finished. Me and Ezra looked at eachother and laughed at how closely that resembled what Hanna said to us not many nights ago.

"Come on Ezra, let's go. We can, um, finish this somewhere else" I said with a wink as we collected our bags and went back downstairs to check out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it was short and boring but I'm SOOOOOO tired right now. More coming soon!<strong>

**-Lissa.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WOW! I actually updated. Sorry guys im like DROWNING in school work. AND OMG THE 5 SECOND EZRIA MOMENT? Sooo adorbs. And mikes punching Ezra. I was legit crying for an hour. Kay so story….umm prob like 5-10 more chapter then ill go back and finish Never Ending Lie and then start something new :)**

**Disclaimer: #irrelevancy**

* * *

><p>I suddenly woke up. My neck was very stiff and my head hurt. I looked around and saw I was curled up in a little ball in the passengers seat of Ezra's car.<p>

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked Ezra quietly because my throat hurt.

"I'm not sure probably two hours. But I'm glad your awake. I can't find ANY hotel in this town!"

"Where are we?"

"Some small town on the Jersey coast."

"Oh! Look, a Starbucks!" I exclaimed. I love my coffee. "We can go get coffee and ask if there is a hotel near here."

"Sounds like a plan" Ezra said kissing me on the lips before we got out of the car and went up to the ordering counter inside.

"Um, I'll guess ill have a grande pumpkin spice latte." Ezra said slowly, actually reading the menu. The cashier looked at me for my order.

"I'll have a venti caramel frappuchino with soy milk and an extra shot of expresso (**this is what I get at Starbucks so if we ever meet, you now know how to make me love u forever.)" **I said confidently with no hesitation.

"How did you pick that out so fast?" Ezra asked shocked.

"Do you know how many times I have come to Starbucks and always get the same thing?" I asked teasingly.

"Apparently alot" Ezra said rolling his eyes

"$10.26." the cashier said.

As Ezra paid, I asked for directions.

"Um is there a hotel near here?" I asked the cashier who was counting change for Ezra's $20 bill.

"Not really. There's a little bed and breakfast, but I think it's full. No tourists really stop here. They all go to the popular shore areas. The nearest hotel is probably an hour or twos drive away."

"Okay" I sighed. "Thanks anyways."

After me and Ezra got our drinks we went back to the car to discuss our next move.

"Ezra, its like 9 at night. I'm not going to drive to god knows where to get a hotel."

"I agree. We can just sleep in the car I guess."

"I have a better idea." I said.

* * *

><p>And a half hour later, me and Ezra were laying on blankets on a private section of the beach. We were cuddled up just talking to eachother. Until I realized I was sweating so much from the heat.<p>

"Ugh it's so hot. I'm sweating sooooo much." I complained. "I'm going to go for a swim. Do you want to join me?" I said glancing at Ezra with a seductive look.

"Sure." he said. "I'll go get our bathing suites from the car."

"Don't bother." I whispered in his ear, my lips just tickling his ear. And with that I turned around, took off my denim shorts, shoes, and tee shirt. I ran into the nice salt water in just my red lace bra and matching panties. I surfaced in the water to see Ezra stripping down to his boxers. He ran in the water after me. As soon as he reached me, he immediately pulled me underwater and kissed me. As soon as we both resurfaced, I slashed him.

"OH IT'S ON!" he screamed. And for the next 15 minutes me and Ezra splashed around in the water like little kids.

"Okay, I give up! You win."Ezra said exasperated.

"Yay!" I screamed and jumped onto Ezra, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him sweetly on the lips. After a minute or two we went back to our blankets and dried off before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>RING RING. Ugh that damn alarm clock. I reached over to turn it off, but instead of finding a clock and a nightstand in a hotel, I found my ringing phone in the sand.<p>

"Hello?" I said with a tired voice.

"Aria?"

"Mom?" I asked in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yeah, but the next one is a lot longer…. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU.<strong>

**-Lissa**


	21. Chapter 21

**I figured it was time to update before I officially fell of the face of the earth. :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Come on…**

"Mom. What do you want?"

"I want you too come home Aria."

"I can't do that mom. Byron would kill me and Ezra and the police would probably arrest Ezra."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"The police came and I vouched for you guys. I said this didn't start until one or two days ago and since you are already 18, the police cannot do anything about it."

"What about the school?" I asked.

"Well the principal already had suspicions about you two."

"WHAT?" I screamed. Ezra woke up from my voice.

"Hey babe. What's..."

"It's my mom." I whispered to him. He shut up. I mean, it was his life and career at stake here.

"He always saw a connection was there and knew you would probably end up together after graduation. He said it was too close to the end of the school year to do anything about it. So long as it doesn't happen again, Ezra can keep his job."

"Really? But what about dad?"

"He's defiantly not happy, but he's willing to talk to the two of you. Please come home Aria."

"Okay."

"Really? That was easier than..."

"On a few conditions." I said, cutting her off. "If Byron hurts us again, we will leave."

"That's fine. I'm so glad you..."

"And I'm going to live with Ezra."

"Excuse me?" my mom asked clearly shocked.

"You heard me. No matter what now, things are going to be awkward at home. Besides me and Ezra are getting married anyways."

"I don't know Aria. Are you sure you want to live with him?"

"Mom. Remember that spring break week? Where I stayed at the girls houses each night of the week?"

"Yeah. You girls told me all about it why?"

"Well, I wasn't at the girls house. I was with Ezra in NY most of the time."

"Aria! More lies? Really? Whatever the past is over and done with. But what's your point?"

"We love being together. And we can live together with out troubles. I'm doing this mom, with or without your permission. You can't stop me, I'm 18."

I heard my mother sigh before answering. "Fine Aria. Just come home. We miss you. I even miss Ezra."

"Okay. But why about Mike? What does he know?"

"Nothing. He's been at Dylan's house for the last few days. He's been home a few times but we just told him you were at Spencer's and dad was having work issues."

"Okay, we'll come home."

"Where are you guys?"

"Some small coast town in Jersey with no hotels."

"Then where did you guys sleep?"

"On a blanket on the quiet part of the beach."

"Okay see you in a few hours."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Aria."

I hung up on my mom and turned to Ezra.

"What did she say?" Ezra asked worriedly.

"That she hates us along with my dad and Mike. And the police are looking or us all over. We have to go far away now!" I said acting very scared. Apparently I did a very good job because Ezra started rambling.

"Oh god! I knew running away was a bad idea! Do you have your passport? We can just to Canada or even LA or something. Oh gosh we should hurry before they start..." I cut him off with a kiss.

"Relax babe." I said. "I was just teasing."

"Well Aria, if this English thing doesn't work out, you should seriously consider an acting career."

"Thanks."

"So what did your mom really say?"

"That she's sorry and Byron has cooled off enough to listen to us. And that since I'm 18 and my mom convinced the police and the principal that we just started seeing each other, neither are angry at you." I said with a huge smile.

"Wait, so were not in trouble?" he asked in shock.

"No! The principal said he always saw the connecting between us and knew we would end up together after graduation. He said as long as you don't go after any other students, you can keep me and your job! And guess what? We get to move in together!"

"Now that I have you I'm not even gonna go after anyone else babe." he said as he began kissing and sucking my neck. I shoved him away playfully.

"Stop being so adorably cheesy! Come on. Let's go home."

**Yes I know it was short and totally epically boring, but it had to be written. So next chapter goes a little something like this...**

**Fluff-telling Byron and Mike-drama-fluff-SUPER MEGA DRAMA-cliffy ;)**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**-Lissa **


	22. Chapter 22

**So I haven't been getting as many reviews as I usually do :( so for all you silent readers out there (and I know your there) please take 5 seconds to review. I don't care if you put the word hi and hit send review. The notifications make me so happy and help me continue writing. Okay on to the story…..**

**Disclaimer: Guys, I gotta secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. I don't own PLL. What an intense secret. **

"Can we stop at your apartment before I go home?" I asked Ezra as we passed into the Rosewood town lines.

"Sure babe." he said as he took the next right hand turn and pulled into his apartment complex. We went up stairs to apartment 3B and went inside. I looked around and had a weird feeling. This place should seem so familiar to me. I lost track of all the times I had spent nights here with Ezra. Whether we had a romantic dinner or watched a chick flick and pigged out Chinese food, I was almost always here. But now, as I stood in the apartment with Ezra hugging me from behind, I felt as if it was a whole new apartment. Because it was no longer Ezra's Place, or his house. Now it was our home. Me and Ezra together.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ezra whispered.

"Just how this isn't your place any more, it's our home."

"I love you Aria." and with that we walked over to the bed kissing eachother passionately the whole time. After a few minutes we came up for air.

"Well if that's what I have to look forward to, I can't wait to move in." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"That was just the teaser babe."

"Well I can't wait for the finale." I said seductively. "Let's go talk to my dad."

"Okay." he said kissing me one last time before we went back downstairs to his car.

"Ready?" I asked Ezra nervously. We were standing outside my front door, getting ready to go inside.

"Let's go."

"Aria?" I heard as soon as we opened the door.

"Mom." I said as I ran into her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but where's dad? And Mike?"

"Living room."

As soon as I walked in, Mike stood up.

"Look Aria, I have no idea what's going on with you, but since you came home from the trip, dads been angry all the time and moms been acting all upset. What did you do to ruin our family this time?" he said forcefully.

"Mike, I didn't ruin our family. And what I did wasn't a mistake."

"But what did you do?"

"Mike let her and Ezra explain." my dad said joining me, Mike, and Ezra's little circle.

"Ezra? What is Mr. Fitz doing here?" Mike asked.

"Mike, please start calling him Ezra."

"Why Aria?"

"Because I'm engaged to him."

The next few seconds happened in kind of slow motion. Mike started screaming various curses and punched Ezra in the face.

"MIKE!" I screamed. Byron was holding Mike back now. "What was that for?"

"You just let some pervy ass hole rape you and trick you into marrying him like that? Is that what that trip was for? So you and him could screw eachother?"

"Mike, it's not like that. Let them explain." Ella said quietly. Mike turned to me. I could tell him and dad were on the same page. Angry, but willing to listen.

"Me and Ezra met the day after we got back from Iceland. After I dropped you off at lacrosse, I went to Snookers for a burger. Me and Ezra met and we started talking. We kissed and exchanged numbers. The next day we found out he was my teacher. We tried to stop seeing eachother, we really did. But we were already too in love. The night Hanna got hit with the car, we got back together and have been dodging around everybody to keep this a secret. At the beginning of the trip, which was partially planned to give me and Ezra some time together, we got engaged. And I honestly couldn't be happier."

"So you met before school started?" Byron asked.

"Yeah."

"Well it makes me feel a bit better knowing that."

"So you'll accept us?"

"I'm not thrilled, but I can see how happy you guys make eachother. So yes."

"And I feel the same." my mom said. I smiled and turned to Mike.

"Aria-" Mike began in a very serious voice. "Why aren't you wearing your ring?" I looked up at him shocked. Does this mean he accepts us?

"It's right here." I said pulling out the necklace I made using the ring so people wouldn't ask as many questions. "But does this mean you accept us?"

"Of course." he said hugging me. He looked at Ezra over my shoulder "If you do anything to hurt my sis, I will have to kill you. And trust me I can."

"I can tell." Ezra said in a muffled voice. He was still icing his nose from when Mike had punched him before.

"Sorry bout your nose, Ezra." Mike said quietly.

"It's fine." Ezra said smiling as he removed the ice.

"And dad?" I began nervously. "Me and Ezra are going to move in together."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon for that?" he asked increadously.

"No. It's gonna happen soon anyways and I really want to."

"Well, id rather you not, but I cant stop you so go for it."

"Thanks daddy." I said hugging him around the neck.

"So Ezra would you like to stay for dinner?" my mom asked kindly.

"Of course." he said with a smile.

I grabbed Ezra's hand and dragged him to the stairs. "Call us when dinner is ready!" I yelled down to my mom.

"Kay." I brought Ezra up to my bedroom.

"It's funny. The last time I was here, was at that dinner party and Jackie…" Ezra said trailing off knowing that was still a hard subject with me.

"And now we are here and everything is perfectly okay."

"And I'm so happy about that." Ezra said as he grabbed me by my waist and hugged me close to him. Her tiled my face up to his. "I love you Aria." He moved his hands to the back of my neck and un-hooked the necklace I wore my ring on. "Now lets put this ring where it belongs." He said in a quite voice as he slid the engagement ring he had giving me almost a week ago onto my finger.

"I love you." I said looking into his ocean blue eyes. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him passionately. Not a hard, lustful kiss like the ones we shared on the trip. This was a sweet, loving kiss. We kept going at it for a few minutes until…

"Ugh guys really? Other people are still in the house!" Mike said as he walked past my open door. I smiled against Ezra's lips before kicking my heel back to close the door. Everything finally felt right.

**Sorry it was short and the ending was soooooo corny and sappy. But im sick and like falling asleep right now so blah. REVIEWWWWW. Next chapter is them at school and certain peoples reactions ;)**

**-Lissa**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello faithful readers! I have finally escaped the apocalyptic world that is the SATs and high school. Now that I have time, seeing as I'm going to Florida for a modeling shoot this week, I will be updating alot more. Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Jaria is a sexual disease.**

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Ezra in his apartment. I was still in the clothes I wore last night at dinner. They were actually still the clothes I wore when me and Ezra came home from our little run-away break from reality.<p>

"Hey babe." I said kissing him gently on the lips. "We going back to school today?"

"Might as well. I mean, you only have what, like 3 days left of high school?"

"And then we can tell the rest of the world about us." I answered with a smile. Ezra smiled and kissed me quickly before we got up to get ready for school. We each took turns in the shower (Although there was a good ten minutes when we were both in the shower making out), and got dressed into some fresh clothes and I did my hair and make-up. We both got into Ezra's car and he drove me to the little coffee shop a few blocks away from the school. He continued to drive to the teachers lot which I got us each a coffee and walked the rest of the way to school. Ezra felt bad about making me walk half way to school, but it was necessary. Think of all the rumors that would start up if someone like Mona saw us getting to school in the same car?

* * *

><p>"Aria! How are you feeling?" Hanna said in a over-loud voice when she saw me. Her, Spencer, and Em are such great friends to me. Helping me keep up the rumor that I was sick for the past few days and stuff like that.<p>

"Alot better, thanks Hanna." I replied back as the four of us walked into Ezra's class. There wasn't any other students in the room yet, so I placed the coffee on Ezra's desk and gave him a quick kiss on the check before going to sit down at my usual desk.

"Oh Aria, you back! And Mr. Fitz, you are too. On the same day. With the same cups of coffee. What a coincidence!" Mona Vanderwaal said in an extremely sarcastic voice. She had just walled into class with Naomi and Riley.

"What are you saying Mona?" Emily snapped at her.

"Well my mom told me that Mrs. Roberson had told her that the principal said Aria and Mr. Fitz had a little affair on the trip and they were together the past few days as well."

"Mona you know that's not true." Spencer said defensively.

"Well, Aria. Is it true it not?" Naomi said in an annoying voice. It almost sounded like she was talking to a child.

I glanced to Ezra before answering. He had a look in his eyes that said "Do what you want.". I looked Mona in the eyes and said, "No Mona, I did not have an affair with Ezra."

Mona leaned closer to me and said pretty loudly "I know your a little lying skank. But whatever you had with him over the trip, forget it. He is mine as soon as graduation is over. Whore."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Mona was an annoying piece of shit. I reached forward and smacked her as hard as I could across the face. Naomi, Riley, Han, Spence, Emily, and the students who just walked into the room gasped at what I had done.

"Ms. Montgomery! Come with me please." Ezra said. I could tell he was trying to be serious, but only because I knew him so well, I heard a slight bit of amusement in his voice. As soon as we got out of the classroom and closed the door, we both started laughing.

"Did you hear what she said?" I asked.

"Something about her getting with me after graduation."

"Yeah. Well she also called me a skank, a liar, and a whore."

"I will kill her." Ezra said, suddenly serious.

"Hey, it's okay babe." I said reassuring him. "I took care of it already."

"I saw. Dont worry, I've been wanting to slap her for a while now too. But, you know that by school rules, I do have to take you to the principal."

"Well, I think you might make an exception this time." I reached up and kissed Ezra forcefully on the lips. He responded enthusiastically at first. But then he broke us apart.

"Aria, were in a school hallway."

"Not for long." I said biting my lip seductively. I dragged us both into the single-stall teachers bathroom across the hall. Ezra kicked the door shut behind him and locked it before picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he spun me around and placed me down so I was sitting on the sink.

He smiled into the kiss before saying, "Even when your sitting on the sink, I'm still taller than you."

I broke the kiss and hit him on the shoulder.

"Oww! That hurt!" he groaned.

"I don't care. You called me short!"

"Well your tiny and I love you." he said with a smile.

"I love you too. Now, come on. We have to get back to class. Unless I really still have to go to the principals office." I said batting my mascara covered lashes at him.

"No, Ms. Montgomery, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Well thank you Mr. Fitz" I said pecking him on the lips before we walked of the bathroom together. As soon as I opened the classroom door, I knew something was wrong. It room was dead silent, but everybody, except Spencer, Hanna, and Emily gathered around one desk. Mona's.

"Aria!" Emily said frantically. "We tried to stop her we really did, but she showed everybody anyways."

"Em what are you talking about?"

"Mona has picture of you and Mr..."

"Mona," Ezra began. "Give me the pictures." At the sound of Ezra's voice, everybody cleared away from Mona's desk.

"I don't have to Mr. Fitz. You should be similar with then anyways." I dove to Mona and grabbed a stack of papers from her hands. It was about 10 pictures of me and Ezra. A few from his apartment, one or two of us in school, but mostly pictures from the trip. All of them showed me and Ezra in ways, that were, well let's say not meant to be seen by the public. We were either entangled under bed sheets, or making out in each one. but that's not the worst part. On the top right corner of each picture was a little letter A. I flipped over the last picture in Mona's pile. It was of me and Ezra making out in the pool back from DC. On the back of it there was a note.

_Aria,_

_I'm bored with you 4 bitches. I decide that, since I have taken a special liking to you, I thought it would be nice to leave you with a parting gift. See you liars in hell, bitch!_

_-A_

So A was done with us? That's good right? I'll figure that out later right now I had to deal with my current problem. And that problem was an annoying, fake, bitchy, jealous, manipulative teenage girl glancing up at me from her desk asking how I liked the pictures.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW MY DARLINGS! <strong>_**20+ reviews and ill do something special! See the AN below ;)**

****Okay I'm not sure if any of you remember but in Chap 19, I mentioned the girls busted Jason as A. Let's pretend I didn't write that. Sorry I'm changing it now! It's important to the plot. (Not really but it made this chap more dramatic.) SORRY! So the girl didn't find out who A was! Kay? Good! _If you guys want, if I get 20 reviews I'll extend the story about 10 more chapters to include an "A" mystery…._**


	24. Chapter 24

**G****lad u guys liked the last chapter. Hope this one is good too!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no**.

* * *

><p>The rest of English was, awkward, to say the least. Me and Ezra had this obvious sexual tension thing going on, and for the first time everyone was picking up on it. After 15 minutes of trying to get everyone to pay attention, Ezra gave up on trying to teach and told everybody we had a free period for the rest of class. Most people went over to Mona to talk about me and Ezra, a few people stayed in their seats and did work or talked. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were part of that group. I went up to Ezra and sat on his desk. If people were gonna talk about us, I sure as hell was gonna give them something to talk about.<p>

"Hey babe." I said in a quiet, sultry voice. "Wanna meet up at your place again?" I said a bit louder.

"Aria?" he said in a hushed voice. "What are you doing?". He was clearly shocked at my obvious flirtatious attitude.

"If their gonna talk, let's give them something to talk about." I replied quietly before raising my voice again to say, "Oh yeah. I love it when you do that." I head the entire group around Mona's desk turn to face me and Ezra.

"I know you do babe. I love you so much."

"Love you to 'Z'" I said exaggerating the nickname. I could literally feel everybody's eyes staring into my back. When the bell rang I slid off of Ezra's desk and straddled his lap. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips forcefully to his. Our tongues intertwined for a few moments until I broke the kiss and kissed him on the check before saying bye and walking out. Hanna grabbed my arm as soon as Ieft the class room.

"Aria! Putting on a show for the class?"

"Well I figured if they were gonna talk, we might as well give them something to talk about."

"I like your thinking." Hanna replied mischievously.

* * *

><p>By third period everybody in the school had heard about me and Ezra. By fourth period there were copies of the intimate pictures of me and Ezra taped to the walls of the school. By fifth period everybody heard about my little show for Ezra. By sixth period I heard a rumor saying I was knocked up. And by seventh period, me and Ezra were sitting in the office waiting to talk to the principal.<p>

"Aria, Ezra. You can go in now." Ms. Roberson, the secretary said to us. We slowly walked into the principals office hand in hand. We sat down in front of his desk with our heads down. I kind of regretted what I did in class this morning.

"Tell me why I shouldn't fire you right now Ezra and expel you Miss. Montgomery."

We were silent for a moment before I started talking.

"With all due respect sir, you already knew about us being together and said it was okay!"

"But that was before the entire school knew and before you made out in class!"

"We are truly sorry about that." Ezra said.

"Maybe approving this was not a good idea." the principal said slowly. "It is illegal."

"Sir," I said in a brave voice. "It's not illegal. We didn't start seeing eachother until I turned 18."

"Okay so it's not illegal, but its still a school issue. Technically, Ezra shouldnt be allowed to teach anymore."

"Honestly sir. I have two more days of which school left. Is that really worth expelling me over?"

"Maybe not, but Ezra should still be fired for getting into a relationship with a student!"

"In our defense he has been a family friend for a while and after seeing eachother outside of class so much, we started to realize that we have feelings for eachother. Then on the trip, we ended up talking alone for a few moments and we just kindda kissed. It just happened. Technically, we could have been dating all year. We saw eachother at family events, we went for coffee a few times. We event went on a weekend trip to Philly together with our families. We always talked and laughed together. We fell in love I guess. We just never actually did anything about it until the trip."

"What if he starts it with another student again!"

"Don," Ezra said addressing the principal in a serious voice. "I'm in love with Aria and..." Ezra got up and whispered something in the principals ear and than sat down and grabbed my hand again. "So I really don't plan on dating any other person, much less another student ever again."

The principal looked between us back and forth until he made a decision.

"Fine. Go. But if anything like this happens again neither of you will be allowed on campus again."

"Of course sir." I said. Me and Ezra grabbed eachothers hands and walked out.

"So what did you tell him that I couldn't hear?"

"That I was gonna propose to you."

"But you did already?" I said in a confused tone.

"Yes, but the principal doesn't know that." I smiled.

"Go finish your planning period. I have to go to Chemistry."

"You sure your going to be okay?" Ezra asked. "I dont want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's fine babe. There's only an hour left of school." I kissed him on the check and walked down the hall to the science wing. I opened Ms. Morissons door and walked in.

"So the electron configuration for Copper has a half-full sublevel, making it more stable...ahh Ms. Montgomery, finally decided to join us. Or should I say Mrs. Fitz?"

"Sorry Ms. Morisson." I said quietly as I ducked my head and walked to my seat, which happened to be the farthest one from the door. As I walled I heard everybody whispering and pointing at me. When I sat down, a football jock yelled out "So when's the baby due?". Ugh that stupid pregnancy rumor was getting on my nerves.

"Oh Aria!" Ms. Morisson exclaimed. She always hated me, but she also had a major crush on Ezra. And now she hates me even more. "Your pregnant too! That's wonderful. Your parents must be so proud that you turned into a skank who got knocked up by her teacher." The entire class gasped in shock. They had never heard a teacher say something like that to a student before. "I...I'm so sorry Aria. I...I didn't...didn't mean..." Ms. Morisson stuttered. You could tell she wasn't really sorry for saying it though, she was just trying to cover up what she said. It was too late though. I had jumped up from my seat and ran out of the class room. I ran out of the science wing and down to the English wing without even thinking. I ran to the room that was most familiar to me. Room 226. Ezra's room. But when I ran in there, I saw the last thing I was expecting...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys. "A" mystery or not? I need a definite answer? It would add 3-5 more chapters on top of the ending I have in mind. I already have it planned out too. 7 or more reviews saying yes and I will post them. If not, I will end the story in like 2-4 chapters. <strong>

**REVIEWWWW**


	25. Chapter 25

**IM SO SORRY! I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER! I don't even really know why I didn't update. Ive been busy, and I kindda just almost forgot about it a bit. But now the PLL is back for a while I have more ideas and more motivation and stuff so YAYYYYY! Okay ill try to update every Monday after PLL okay :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. AND IM STILL SORRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Sr. Trip Gone Wrong:<strong>

_I had jumped up from my seat and ran out of the class room. I ran out of the science wing and down to the English wing without even thinking. I ran to the room that was most familiar to me. Room 226. Ezra's room. But when I ran in there, I saw the last thing I was expecting..._

* * *

><p>"Jackie" I said with a worried tone. "What are you doing here?" She was Ezra's bitch of an ex-girlfriend. I came across a picture of them online once and what I confronted Ezra, he explained.<p>

"Excuse me?" she responded in a confused voice. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, um. No, but I've heard of you."

"Oh! I know. Your Professor Montgomery's daughter, right?"

"Yes. Of course. So what are you doing here?" I said grateful for the excuse as to how I knew her.

"I'm here to see Ezra, or Mr. Fitz, as you probably know him. You see we used to date in college. But he broke off the relationship after I said I wanted to get married and have kids. He "wasn't ready" and "didn't feel our connection anymore" and some other shit like that. But now he's defiantly ready for me." She said a ridiculous voice with a wink at me. **(AN-I made Ezra the one who broke it off cause I hate Jackie. I really do.)**

"Um, how long has it been since you talked to Ezra?"

"Oh a few years. Probably about 2. I've been out of town for a while. Why?"

"Then you don't know do you…"

"Know what?" she said, her voice getting louder and angrier ever second.

"That Ezra's engaged to someone else…" I said in a quiet voice.

"WHO?" The furious, ugly Jackie screamed at me.

"Um," I said taking a step back. "Ill let Ezra explain that." I finished as I saw Ezra walk into the room. I still had tear stains on my face from when I fled Science class crying.

"Aria?" he asked me, seeing my face. "What happened are you okay?" he walked over to me and hugged me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jackie walking towards us. I backed out of the hug and Ezra turned around only to have Jackie's fist make contact with his face.

"Jackie? What the hell?" he screamed.

"You cheated on me you bastard!"

"I broke up with you over 3 years ago! What are you talking about?"

"Your engaged!"

"So?"

"To who?"

Ezra made a brave move and grabbed my hand. I looked up and Jackie as Ezra said in a calm voice. "To Aria Montgomery."

"WHAT? You picked a little school girl slut after me? Oh her dad is so gonna hear about this!" Jackie said about to leave the room to get us in trouble.

"He already knows." I screamed to the retreating Jackie.

"Then I'll tell the principal."

"He knows too."

"Ill tell the Police then!" Jackie said thinking she finally won. Ezra snickered.

"They know too, you idiot." Ezra said.

Jackie turned around. "Why her Ezra? What makes her better than me?" Jackie said sounding a bit more sincere now.

"Jackie, we were young we were in college. We didn't know what real love is but I do now. I found true love in Aria. She is smart, intelligent, kind, compassionate, unique, artsy, brave, original, unafraid, special, funny, amazing to be around, and loves a lot of the same things I do. She's basically everything you weren't Jackie. And her face has the ability to express more than one emotion…" Ezra said trailing off quietly.

"Well then." Jackie said as she stormed out the door and left the school.

"Are you ok Aria? You look like you were crying." Ezra said turning his full attention to me. I retold the teasing and rumors that had gone on during Chemistry just a few minutes ago. "Oh, Aria. I'm sorry. I cant believe these people are still saying stuff like that."

"It's okay Ezra. All that really matters to me is that your still here with me."

"And I always will be." Ezra said softly as he kissed my on the lips. He reached down and grabbed the necklace that I had been wearing my engagement ring form him on. I opened it and took the ring off before getting down on one knee.

"Aria Grace Montgomery." He began in a confident voice. "Even though you already said yes, I'm going to ask again. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and give me the great honor of being able to call you mine forever?"

I nodded before letting out a tearful, "Forever and ever." He stood up, put my ring on my finger, and swooped me up into a big kiss. He spun us around in circles. When he finally put me down a few minutes later, we were kissing so forcefully that I bumped into his desk. He pushed all of the books off the desk with a loud crash. And put me down on the desk before leaning down over me and kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Ohhh. The desk. Kinky." I said, gasping for air from the deep kiss.

"Plenty more to come once we get married. " Ezra said before we dove back into the kiss. But, we soon had to jump apart when we heard a loud knock on his classroom door. I walked over to the door and saw it was Hanna before letting her in. She walked in and took a look at the empty desk, our messed up clothes and out messy hair and red lips.

"Really guys, during school? And on the DESK? Ugh, I will never be able to sit in this room again without wonder what gross things you have done and where." Hanna said in her typical sarcastic voice. "Anyways guys, class is ending in 5 minutes and I figured you would need a moment or two to make yourselves suitable for our last class."

"Thanks Han." I said as I adjusted my shirt and hair. I turned to face Ezra. "Would you like to walk me to class?"

"I would be honored." Ezra said right as the bell rang. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the classroom.

Of course people started at us with gaping stares, who wouldn't? All the girls were jealous that I was actually with Ezra instead of just fantasizing about them and all the teachers were shocked at the taboo of our relationship. But right there, in that moment, I was living my dear. I was walking down the hallway hand in hand with the guy I truly and honestly will love forever. So for now, I don't care what people say. I'm happy with Ezra and that is all that really matters to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the end yet guys! Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters! Any ideas for a new story please PM me them! Again I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I SHALL SEND YOU COOKIES AND SEXY EZRIA IF YOU FORGIVE ME!<strong>

**-Lissa**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry, I know I promised Monday, but my computer crashed so I wasn't able to get it to the Mac store to fix it until today. And I couldn't submit it at school because they blocked the site :(. Anyways, I have two more chapters after this and then the conclusion, like 5 years later epilogue chapter thingy that I always write. Okay ignore my babbling.**

**Declaimer: I own PLL and the characters just about as much as Jason owns a decent shampoo bottle. (Have you seen his hair? EW. Well I think its gross. But I also hate him.)**

* * *

><p>"Isn't this so exciting girls? We're finally graduating high school! 13 years of school and we finally are done." the pretty blonde girl said to the other 4 surrounding her. "Let's see." she mused. "Hanna, wear this black one. It makes you look thinner and you need a lot of help in that department." she said to the chubby girl. "Aria defiantly wear the green one. It makes you look taller and brings out your eyes. Emily wear the white one shoulder with your hair up. It makes you skin look really pretty, and it's sexy cause you can see you neck." she continued in a teasing voice to the black haired girl. The blonde leaned over and kissed the girls neck once before continuing. "Spencer wear the red top with the black belted mini. It looks professional Ms. Valedictorian." she finished looking at the nerdy looking girl in a serious mature voice.<p>

"What are you going to wear?" Emily asked sincerely.

"A yellow layered top with skinny jeans and a boys army jacket." the pretty blonde replied in a new voice. Instead of sounding sexy and mature, she sounded like a 14 year old girl.

"But, that's what you were kidnapped in." Spencer said, confused, referring back to the time where their friend went missing for a few months. She obviously came back fine.

"I wasn't just kidnapped in that outfit. I was murdered in it." she said. All of a sudden the girls' body fell to the floor, dead.

"ALI, ALI? Are you okay?" 4 voices began screaming at once to the fallen girl, desperately clinging to her as she faded into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIAS POV<strong>

I jerked awake in my own room, back at my parents house. I was wrapped in Ezra's arms and we were both entangled in my sheets on my queen bed. I remembers the dream-no, nightmare-I had just woken up from and I started to sob into Ezra's bare chest.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked in a worried tone as he woke up and kissed my forehead. "Bad dream?"

"Ali." I managed to choke out between sobs. My dead best friend, who should be graduating along side me, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily, was still invading my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>HANNA'S POV<strong>

I just woke up crying from a horrible dream. I looked down at my perfectly flat stomach, just to reassure my self. I also felt my face to check for acne. In the dream, with Ali, I was still hefty Hanna, uncool and chubby hefty Hanna. I was still crying when my mom came in the room, probably to wake me up.

"Hanna, are you okay?" she asked when she saw me crying. "Upset about graduating?" I shook my head, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Than what's wrong?"

"Ali." I said in a choked voice as I remembered how she could make you so popular and cool, yet make you feel so bad about yourself at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

I jumped up out of bed as soon as I woke up. If dug around in my closet until I found the boys army jacket Ali described in the dream I had just had. Toby gave it to me the other day when I was cold. I knew it looked familiar, but I didn't realize it until now. It was the same jacket Ali found in the woods the night she was killed. I found the jacket and sniffed it. It smelled like Toby, but when I sniffed it again, I caught a bit of Gilly Hicks perfume. The kind Ali always wore, before, of course, she was murdered.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV<strong>

As soon as I woke up, my hand flew to my neck which was still tingling from Ali's kiss in my dream. He had been the same as she was years ago. Adorable, experienced, kind, funny, helpful. All the things that made me fall in love with her again and again and again. But she was also the same bitchy, snarky, teasing, vengeful person I remember. I rolled over trying to get the thought of the few short kisses me and Ali shared out of my head, which was infinitely harder when I rolled into my long time girlfriend, Maya. I feel bad thinking about my feelings for Ali when I know I was in love with Maya. But, still, I feel like Ali will always have a place in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>ARIAS POV<strong>

I walked into the gym where all the seniors were getting ready with all the caps and gowns and speeches and such. I found Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all together in one corner of the room. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's..."I began before Spencer cut me off.

"Did you have a dream last night?"

"About Ali?" Spencer nodded. "Yeah why?"

"We all did too." said Emily in an upset voice. Since she always loved Ali, any mention of her had always been hardest on Emily rather than any of the other girls.

"She was talking about graduation and dresses and such when she dropped dead." I said and all the other girls nodded confirming we had the same dream.

"It's so weird. Do you think it means anything?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not sure." Spencer said.

"Guys, look." Emily said slowly pointing to a spot several feet away from us in the gym. Amongst the group of seniors struggling to get into caps and gown, was a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes. The girl from our dreams; an older version of Ali.

"Ali." We all said at the same time.

"Well I guess I know why we all had that dream now. " Spencer said.

"Its still weird," said Hanna.

"Ali?" Emily said again as the girl approached them.

"You guys must be Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, right?" Ali said. We all nodded. "Well, I'm not Ali." The girl continued. "I'm her twin sister, Courtney. We were somehow separated at birth and I was put up for adoption. But I did get a card with Ali's name on it. When I turned 18 a few months ago, and was legally able to search for my birth family, I looked up Ali's name. I was so upset when I heard about her murder. I'm sure you can tell, it was not hard to find out that she lived in Rosewood. I got here last night looking for my parents." **(A/N: I changed it a lot from the book cause that would involve A LOT of explaining and plot holes ect. Yes, I'm lazy :P)**

"Wow. We had no idea about you. Ali never said anything." I said to Courtney in shock.

"I can tell. I'm not even sure if Ali knew about me." She replied with an upset face.

"All graduating students please go backstage, the ceremony will begin shortly." A teacher said over a loudspeaker.

"Well, that's my cue to go." Said Courtney.

"Do you want to meet us at the Grille later. We can all talk and get to know each other and such." Emily said to a retreating Courtney.

"Sounds fun. I'll meet you guys there." She replied over her shoulder.

Then me and the three girls headed off to finally graduate.

* * *

><p><strong>****I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this in an Ezria story, but I kindda like it so just deal with it. Maybe it's cause the show is starting to focus more on Ali now. Anyways, Ezria next chapter. Promise. REVIEW<strong>

**-Lissa**


End file.
